Dark Ascension
by CometEJay00
Summary: Roxas and his friends must go on the journey to find Roxas's lost brother while a plot from Organization 13 is underway to unleash a being of great power which can threaten the Worlds. Roxas x Xion, Ven x ? and other couples in the future. / AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Also I have put elements of Final Fantasy like races, concepts and characters within this story. Just to let you guys know; anyway, on with the show.

This was part of an old story I had on here but it has been modified and will play out differently.

Chapter 1: Dawn before the Storm

Within the large world of Divine Haven, it was largely at peace with occasion Heartless attacks. An 18 year old blond haired boy lazily sits in his bed within the large tower owned by a powerful wizard known as Yen Sid.

Yen Sid is talking with King Mickey via a crystal. "Mickey, are you there?" the old master asked as the kingly mouse appears in the orb.

"Hello Master Yen Sid, it's been a while. You felt it too?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, the Darkness is growing at an alerting rate along with the Heartless getting more vicious every day. I fear something is amiss within this realm of uncertainty," Yen Sid said.

"Well, I myself will try and find out about this. Do you think Ven, Xion, and Roxas would be ready to head into the unknown?" Mickey asked.

"There skills with the Keyblade have grown but I'm not sure yet. Maybe a month or more of training would be enough," Yen Sid looks out the window seeing the vast Victorian type city spreading out into the distance.

Morning has come to the city with the church bells ringing with the people walking about in the streets.

"Hey Roxas, wake up you lazy asshole," a male voice rings into his ear as Roxas looks up to see his spiky red haired best friend Axel looming over him. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Axel joked as Roxas jumps in surprise for he hits his head on the back of the bed.

"Gee, don't surprise me like that," Roxas said catching his breath with Axel laughing at this. He getting out of bed in his PJs. "Master Yen Sid let you inside?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll wait down stair," Axel said as Roxas gets out of bed with Axel going out of Roxas's room for the blonde yawns with the sun shining down on him through the window.

"Gee another day of my exciting life," Roxas said sarcastically as he slips out of his PJs and into a pair of black jeans, grey shirt and white boots.

Axel sees 16 year old Ventus up and running in nice yellow and green clothings. "Gee, my brother can be such a lazy ass," Ventus said.

"I know right," Axel said. "Roxas, finally you gotten down here," Axel said as Roxas goes down the stairs yawning while stretching.

"Where is Xion?" he asked.

"She went into the kitchen to wet her throat, don't have too much fun," Ven teased his big brother as he puts him in a headlock rubbing his hair with his fist.

"Yeah right," Roxas said as he lets his younger brother go and heads into the kitchen to greet his longtime friend. He goes into the kitchen to see the petite beauty with shoulder length raven black hair pouring a drink into a glass.

Xion is about 5'2 tall compare to Roxas' 5'7 height with her having quite the talent in magic. Roxas always liked Xion especially her crystal blue eyes that shine against her light skin.

"Oh hey Roxas, good morning," Xion said with a bright smile which he find adorable.

"Hey there Xion, rest well?" he asked as he noticed her wearing a outfit consists of black top under a white and black hoodie, white pants that hugs her slender yet shapely form pretty well and grey boots that cover her petite feet.

"Yeah, I did like a log. Always, does Master Yen Sid have a mission for you today?" she asked.

"Well, he wanted me to go out onto the outskirts of the city to slay a powerful heartless stalking in the forest," Roxas said.

"Can I come along, I need to practice my magic," Xion asked.

"Of course, it's always a pleasure to have you around," Roxas said with a goofy grin.

"Thank you," Xion said as she has taken a liking to his grin which always cheered her up. Also she likes his outfit highlighting his attractively sleek features making her blush further.

"Hey Xion, are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm a bit warm. That's all," Xion said dodging the question.

"Oh how cute, you two want to kiss now," Axel teased them as the two teenagers are beat red like tomatoes.

"Shut it Axel," Roxas said as Axel and Ven laugh at the two teenagers. "Anyway, Axel and Ven; you want to come along on a mission to kill a big Heartless?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Axel said as they are getting ready to go for their hunting trip. The four go out of the tower for Yen Sid to watch over them sensing something strange brewing in the forest.

Meanwhile two males in black coats with their faces hidden by hoods are surveying the world they have just discovered. "Well, well. A brand new world, oh joy," the man said with a sarcastic edge to his tone.

"This is no time for games," the other man said.

"Gee always a buzz kill," the man said as both of them go into the deep woods. "This Esper, what's so important about this thing?" the guy asked.

"Our Lord wants to use this spirit for his experiments. Now pick up the pace," the two men go into the woods searching for their target.

Meanwhile Roxas, Ven, Axel and Xion head out of the tower and go into the town. There were many people walking along the streets with Humans, Elves, Miqo'te and Viera talking and working side by side.

"Looking pretty lively today," Axel said seeing the town is bursting with life as they all head towards the outskirt.

"There is a festival that is going to happen within a few weeks. There is going to be fireworks and all kinds of games," Xion said as her cheeks glow red. "Hey Roxas, do you want to go to the festival with me?" she said coyly as she twists a strand of her hair.

"Sure, it'll be fun," Roxas said as Xion feels like jumping for joy but restrains herself.

"Yes, it'll be perfect," Xion thought happily as they pass by a couple of tall Miqo'te males talking about the daily news.

"Hey man, did you hear about these mysterious figures appearing in the woods recently?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, a rumor going around that those guys are seen controlling those vile Heartless," the younger man said as the four are quite interested.

"Curious," Xion said.

"Indeed," Axel responded as they reach the outskirts seeing the wall that separates the town from the dangerous woods.

"Okay guys, onward," Ven said as they go through the gates and see the vast forests filled with danger and wonder. "Where is the giant Heartless suppose to be?" Ven asked.

"Should be near the lake several miles away," Roxas said as they go down a beaten path for they see a convoy of transports which has goods from a nearby town. They traverse through the forest trying to find the lake where the target is located.

"So Roxas, made your move yet?" Axel asked as Roxas blushes at this.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You know, did you tell her yet?" he asked.

"I will tell her sooner than later," Roxas said putting his hands behind his head.

"She's a pretty lady Roxas, someone else might step up but hey take your time," Axel said as Xion overhears this as she glows red.

"She has all the time in the world to wait for you," Xion thought as she heard something coming.

"Guys, we got company," Xion pulls out her Keyblade Brightcrest as she fires a ball of light at the direction of the sound to expose a Shadow. "Heartless," Xion casts Thunder calling down a thunderbolt blowing up the little monster into black mist.

Shadows and Soldiers are appearing out of the trees and brushes sensing the Keyblade wielders. "Time to get some target practices," Axel said as he summons his chakrams with Ven and Roxas call out their Keyblades Wayward Wind and Oblivion.

Roxas bashes a Shadow as he upper slashes it into the air while empowering his blade with flames killing it. Ven strikes a Soldier several times and slashing it in half making it disappear.

Xion gets ganged up by Shadows but emits a magic barrier to protect her. She then makes the shield explode like a grenade destroying the Heartless in the blast.

Axel kicks a Soldier in the head while slashing it with his rings for he blasts it along with several other Heartless with a powerful blast of fire.

Roxas jumps in and stabs the last Heartless with his Keyblade leaving the path open. Within range, two hooded figure witness the fight looking interested in the three young one's weapons. "How curious, those three can wield the Keyblade like our master and his apprentices," the man said.

"Are we getting any closer to the dead Esper?" the other man said.

"Not yet but it's here somewhere," the two men disappeared as Roxas and the others reach a path that leads to the lake but it's blocked by a massive amount of rocks.

"Damn it, now what?" Roxas said.

"Well, we can split up and find the lake," Axel said as they head out in two teams with Roxas and Xion for team 1 and Axel and Ventus for team 2.

"If this Heartless is so big, it shouldn't be so hard to track down," Xion wondering where the thing is. "It probably moved to a new location," Xion said as they gotten to a large clearing for they finally find a clue to the Heartless.

"Footprints," Xion spotted a large footprint with a series of them leading deeper into the forest towards a bunch of small mountains.

"Come on, let's go," Roxas and Xion follow the trail with Ven and Axel getting on top of a tree finding no sign of the large Heartless.

"Gee. No sign of that target," Ven said.

"This big bastard really likes to hide," Axel said as they jump onto the grass for everything suddenly begins to go dark. "What the hell?" Axel is perplexed by this.

"It was just sunny," Ventus said as they both notice a hooded figure standing right in front of them.

"So you're a Wielder of the Keyblade; from what I saw you are a mere ant compare to my leader," the figure which sounds pretty young about around Axel's age.

"Who the hell are you, state your name punk," Axel said taking out his weapons.

"None of your concern but I do have a buyer who wanted to have a Keyblade wielder to add to their collection of warriors," the hooded young man approaches the young teenager for Ven tries to fight back but only hits an illusion.

The hooded man is behind him shooting a concussive blast from his palm into Ven's back launching him into a tree. The crash knocks out the youth as Axel witness this, "Ven no."

Axel tosses one of his chakrams at the figure but he easily teleports away from his attack. The red head gets locked in place with a spell for he tries to break free but fails unable to move. The young man lifts Ventus with his magic, "My partner would deal with the rest of the mission."

"No," Axel tries to reach Ventus but the hooded figure goes into the dark portal along with Ventus. Axel is about to touch Ven but it's too late for both of them to disappear. "Damn it, Ven is gone," Axel said.

Elsewhere Xion and Roxas follow the end of the footprints seeing the opening of a cave. "It must be inside the caverns," Roxas said as they hear a large roar echoing out the cave.

"Yeah, right on point," Xion said as they are at the mouth of the cave to see its pitch black. Xion pulls out her Keyblade and casts a small light orb to hovering around them acting like a lantern. "Let's go," Xion and Roxas go into the damp cavern. "Wow, look at those rock formations. Quite interesting," Xion said spotting grey color rocks hanging on the side of a wall.

"Yeah, so many things we don't know. I wonder if other worlds look more unique," Roxas always pondered about the other worlds beside his own.

"Yeah, I would love to see other worlds and learn about their history and culture," Xion getting starry eyed just thinking out loud.

"Always so bookish," Roxas said as the girl is pouting at him.

"What's wrong with being studious?" she asked.

"Nothing just it's nice to know someone who can clear up any confusion. You can be my walking library," Roxas teased making the girl blush.

"Oh just tell me anything and I'll drop you some facts," Xion said as the cavern shakes with a vicious roar. "Looks like we are getting close to our target," she said.

"Hey there beastie, dig those claws into the ground. I need to find that dead Esper," a male voice said as Xion and Roxas get behind a bunch of rocks trying to get a closer look at the man long with a Behemoth Heartless.

"Holy Crap, a Behemoth. Those things are pretty rare on this world," Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Axel tells me when he travels outside Divine Haven. There are more powerful Heartless on other worlds," Roxas said as he notice a hooded man right next to the beast.

"That man is giving that Heartless commands. Guess those rumors were true," Xion said as the man looks at the rocks for he summons his arrow guns and fires a single explosive bolt blowing away their cover.

"Well, we got a few rats in here," the man said with a devilish grin under his hood.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Xion asked as the man reveals himself for he has an eye patch over his left eye and a scar across his face.

"Name is Xigbar. My partner Zexion manage to find a Keyblade wielder just like you recently, we'll get quite a bit of wealth from his catch," Xigbar said.

"What are you talking, wait a minute you don't mean?" Roxas said as it just hit him.

"Yeah he has blond hair like you. What you know him," Xigbar said.

"That is my little brother, tell me where you have taken him now," Roxas looking quite angry by this.

"That is my little secret, I'll let the big guy deal with you and once he has devoured your hearts, we'll continue on our dig for the dead Esper," Xigbar warps out of there as the Behemoth roars at them.

Both pulls out their Keyblades while Xion fires a beam of energy from her blade slamming into the beast but it didn't do anything. "Out of my way, you big bastard," Roxas strikes the leg of the Behemoth as he casts Fira shooting a ball of fire hitting the limb of the Heartless but it does very little damage.

The Heartless tackles Roxas launching him into a rock pillar as it calls down lightning bolts striking Roxas for he yells in great pain.

"Roxas; hold on," Xion entraps the large Heartless in a sphere of light as she implodes the sphere causing some damage. She rushes towards Roxas but the Heartless recovers quickly for it swings its foreleg slamming into Xion hard enough to make her bounce across the dirt.

She is on her back spitting out blood onto the ground as her body is aching in pain. "Roxas; hold on a bit longer," Xion tries to heal herself with Roxas struggling to get up.

"I will not be some Heartless's snack. You will not stop me from finding Ventus," Roxas rushes at the monster as he fires balls of thunder hitting the face of the beast. Roxas dodges its swings with him countering by slashing its body with the hits not doing any damage.

The monster smashes its forelegs onto the ground causing Roxas to loss his balance and making a large a hole in the ground with a small glow deep in the hole. The Behemoth lunges at Roxas with the blond trying to dodge but is too slow to react.

He is about to get hit but Xion goes in front of him creating a shield of energy blocking the Heartless's pursuit. "Thank you Xion," Roxas said as Xion casts Cura on Roxas for a green glow surrounds his body healing him up.

"My pleasure," Xion said as they both notice the Heartless's horn is gathering energy focusing into a single point in its tip. "Brace for it," Xion said as the Heartless fires a large beam of energy hitting the ground with the shockwave knocking the two away with Roxas falling into the hole. "Roxas, no!" Xion shouted filled with worry with Roxas disappearing into the darkness.

"Guys, where are you?" Axel's voice is close as Xion can see the tall redhead coming her way. "Good to see your okay, I followed that Heartless's footprints here. Where is Roxas?" Axel asked.

"He fell down that hole," Xion feeling sadden by this.

"Damn it, Ventus and now Roxas disappears. You asshats are going to pay for this," Axel said in anger as Xion looks at the hole with a look of deep sadness on her face.

"Roxas, please be okay. I can't lose you," she thought as the two keep fighting the powerful Heartless.

Roxas crashes onto the ground at the bottom of the hole. "We can't give up yet, we just can't," Roxas said as a blinding light appears before him.

Roxas tries to get up and holding his head for an unknown power he can sense nearby. Roxas can see the image of a mystic beast in front of him but for some reason the image seems to seep with power. "Finally, a mortal who can wield my power," a low growl enters into his mind.

"What the hell, who are you?" Roxas asked as his body is being empowered by this unknown entity.

"I'm the Esper of Fire, Ifrit. My Spirit has been resting here for untold years and now someone worthy of my power has finally found me," Ifrit said.

"Look if you can help me find Ventus and protect my friends, I need your strength for that," Roxas's body begins to absorb the Esper's spirit along with his power.

"How noble of you, my power of Fire and my Strength is yours; use them well," Ifrit's voice vanishes like a dying ember for Roxas's body has fully taken in Ifrit's power within his body.

Axel and Xion are evading the strikes from the powerful Heartless for they are shaken by a powerful surge of energy as Roxas leaps out of the hole with his body pulsing with energy. "Roxas, such power; the power of the Espers," Xion is awestruck by this as a fading image of the Ifrit was hovering above Roxas uttering a powerful roar.

Roxas's clothings are now flaring black and red with his eyes from blue to a fiery red. Roxas's Keyblade morphs into Key Gauntlets and Key Shin guards.

The Behemoth charges up its horn and leashes out on Roxas, he easily dodges the attack for he goes on top of its head and bashes his fist through the horn severing it. Roxas starts unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks using his newfound raw strength pushing the monster back with each strike for him to unleashes a powerful blow which sends the big bastard flying into a pillar.

Roxas's attacks left the Heartless badly wounded as he begins channeling fire energy into his palms. The Behemoth launches several lighting balls at the Keyblade wielder as Roxas releases a big beam of flames to purge the attacks and burn through the monster's body causing it to vaporize back to oblivion.

"Remember to use my power again. Shout my name Ifrit and focus my power through your body. Three other Espers wait for you, seek them on your journey and you'll be able to protect the people you cherish. Farewell," Ifrit's voice disappears.

Roxas goes onto his knees as he reverts back to normal with Xion going to his aid with Axel beside them. "Oh Roxas, thank the spirits your alive," Xion said as she begins to heal him with the Cure spell.

"Really, the kid got the power of Ifrit within," Xigbar said from a distance watching the display of power before him. "This is going to be interesting," he smirked as he vanishes in a portal of darkness.

Within an hour Roxas is back at Yen Sid's tower within his room as Roxas begins to wake up seeing an attractive light skinned Elf with long blond hair and icy blue eyes looking over him with care. She is slowing moving her staff over his body. "Hold still, you are safe now," the woman said with a very calm tone almost monotone.

"Master Ruby, where is Xion and Axel?" he worried.

"They are safe but I'm quite curious what really happened. Your friend Xion has told me about your connection with an Esper called Ifrit," Ruby said.

"Esper, that guy did mention them before," Roxas said.

"Yes they are quite rare, never thought one can be found on our humble little world," Ruby said as she sense the power of Ifrit etched into his heart.

"Not to sound like an idiot but what is an Esper?" Roxas asked.

"Espers are creatures with powerful magic at their disposal. There used to be many long ago but due to unknown reason they vanish from the public eye. You have absorbed one of the great four elemental Espers. Ifrit; a powerful Esper who can wield fire with great fury," Ruby said.

"He said there are three others I should seek out," Roxas said.

"Yes there are Leviathan who is the Esper of Water, Sylph the Esper of Wind and Golem the Esper of Earth. They once served the Goddess Cosmo to protect this realm from great evil but now after so long inactive. They will resume their duties through you Roxas and your Keyblade," Ruby said.

"That's kind of heavy there," Roxas said.

"Xion will tell you more details on your travels," Ruby said as Roxas is confused by this.

"Travels?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yes, your friends are with Yen Sid right now. He wishes for your presence," Ruby said as Roxas goes off with Ruby tagging along. They both enter into Yen Sid's chamber for Xion jumps on Roxas feeling happy to see him.

"Your okay, I'm glad you are not badly hurt," Xion said as she realizes what she has done. She pulls away with a red flush on her face.

"Good to see you back in order Roxy," Axel said as the elder wizard has a look of concern.

"Good to see you are okay Roxas," Yen Sid said with a soft expression. "However with your brother, I am not sure of," he said as Roxas stands at attention at the mention of his kidnapped brother.

"Master, can you sense him anywhere on our world?" Roxas asked as Yen Sid nudges his head sideways making Roxas feel depressed.

"You must traverse across the stars and many worlds to go find your lost brother," Yen Sid said. "My friend has provided a Gummi ship for your travel needs," Yen Sid shows them a large ship in back of his tower for the three are quite excited.

"Onward into the unknown huh," Axel said.

"Roxas and Xion, you both are not familiar with the outside but I have fate, you two would do fine," Yen Sid said.

"Thank you Master," Roxas and Xion bow their heads in respect for them both head out of the room.

"Axel, keep an eye on them both. You have more experience out there," Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll watch their backs," Axel said with a grin for him to go after them.

"Sir, do you think your apprentices can go though the dangers of the outside world," Ruby sounding a bit worried.

"They have no choice, Roxas must use his courage to brave the unknown to save his brother Ventus," Yen Sid said.

The three get ready to go on their quest as Xigbar and Zexion meet at an unknown location. "This is becoming problematic," Zexion said.

"So what if that kid has the Esper inside of him," Xigbar said.

"Combining the power of the Keyblade with an Esper is very troublesome. We have to keep watch over the situation it gets worse," Zexion said.

"Whatever, like he is a threat to Organization 13," Xigbar said as he teleports back into his quarters with Zexion pondering over this.

"Could be a bump in the road but still," Zexion disappears into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Phase 2: The Beginning of a New Journey

The trio goes onto their quest going though the vastness of the stars with Axel piloting the ship as he is familiar with the controls of the ship with Roxas and Xion setting up their rooms within the ship.

"Man these guys, those men with the hoods," Axel pondered as he remembers the man carrying Ventus into the darkness.

-Flashback begins-

Before the gang goes off Ruby wants to talk with Axel in private. "Axel you told me about the hooded men," she said.

"Yeah but I didn't get a good look at the guy," Axel said.

"There are lots of reports of these types of sightings. Where these hooded figures go, Heartless are not far behind," Ruby said.

"I wonder what those freaks could be after since they were looking for an Esper from what Roxas and Xion heard," Axel said.

"Yen Sid and King Mickey are surveying the situation. Just try and find Ventus then we can find out what these hooded hoodlums are doing," the Elf sorceress said.

"Alright, we'll avoid them as much as possible," Axel said.

"Good, best not to lose your step," Ruby said with a monotone pitch in her smooth voice.

"Are you coming on to me?" Axel said looking at the tall shapely Elf as she put her slender finger on his chest holding him back.

"Calm down big boy, you have to protect my student and Roxas. Keep them safe," Ruby said.

-Flashback ends-

"Gee, she is such a cocktease," Axel said as the ships detect some worlds nearby. "Interesting," Axel punching in some coordinates.

Xion is in the shower letting the water go through her black hair. "This feels so good," Xion thought as she rubs the cloth over her chest. "Roxas, you almost scared me there. I thought I lost you," Xion said. "Poor Ven, I bet he's scared out of his wit. Alone in this big universe," she thought having sisterly concern for him.

She remembers when Roxas was asleep he was dreaming about his brother. "Roxas, I'll do my best to find your brother. That is a promise," she etched this promise into her heart. She turns off the shower for she rubs her hair with a towel.

She slips onto her black underwear along with a black and white checkered blouse along with her hoodie, matching pants, black shoes and white gloves.

She gets out of the bathroom for Roxas to walk by. "Nice outfit," Roxas admires her outfit on her slender form. "Man she looks amazing," he thought.

"Thank you. I got a lot more outfits in my room," Xion said as she looks at Roxas wears his combat outfit consist of a black and grey shirt along with a black jacket, grey pants and dark blue boots. "He looks pretty nice in that," she thought.

"You always have interesting tastes," Roxas said as Xion goes back out of her dream world.

"I can't help myself sometimes," Xion said as they walk through the halls of the ship. "Impressive this ship is?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, Axel said it belong to a King of another world who is also a Keyblade Master," Xion said as Roxas's interest has been peeked by this.

"Another Keyblade Master like Master Yen Sid; he did say before he had an apprentice who is a king," Roxas said brushing off his jacket.

"Yeah, this King from what I hear is on his own journey to find out more about the Heartless and their increased presence across the worlds," Xion said.

"Would be interesting to meet this guy," Roxas said as they appear in the lounge area with Xion going into the kitchen area getting both of them something to eat. "You know anything more about these four great Elemental Espers?" he asked as Xion taken out some beef jerky for both of them.

He hands him a piece as she sits beside him on the couch, "Well. Each of those Espers was good at a particular skill. Ifrit focus on raw power and strength, Leviathan uses Magic and cunning, Sylph concentrates on speed and reflexes while Golem is very defensive and steadfast."

"Interesting, they would be very helpful against the Heartless and whoever kidnap Ventus," Roxas said as he pulls out Oblivion with the black colored Keyblade catching the magician's eyes.

"It's interesting that your Keyblade can change shape when you merge with Ifrit reflecting his attributes along with your clothes," Xion said as her curiosity is getting the better of her.

"It never did that before," Roxas said as Xion holds his hand with a tender grip.

"You know, I thought I loss you there in the cave. We lost Ven, I don't want to lose you too," Xion said with a gentle tone to her voice.

"Hey Xion, no Heartless isn't going to kill me that easily," Roxas is showing off a goofy grin as Xion giggles at this.

"Don't stop being you, promise me okay?" Xion said as both of them were pretty close with both of them growing red in the face.

"That a silly thing to say but I promise to be the same o' me," Roxas said as he can feel her warm breath making makes his spine quiver with joy.

"Hey you two going to kiss or what," Axel teased.

"That's not funny," Xion said with a pout.

"Gee I'm kidding. Don't get your panties in a knot; we got a few worlds to check out," Axel said. "On the computer, there are four worlds which are called Wondrous Ruins, Dwarf Woodlands, Traverse Town, and Mysterious Deep," he said.

"Which one is the closest?" Roxas asked.

"Wondrous Ruins, is the closest to us. We are going there first," Axel heads back into the cockpit.

"The Wondrous Ruins," Xion said.

"You know about this place," Roxas asked.

"Oh yes Master Ruby had told me about this place. It's a treasure cove of artifacts and ruins surrounding the Espers and the culture that worship them," Xion said feeling quite happy about this. "I'm so excited to go see these ruins," Xion said with her eyes glazed with joy.

"It's cute for you to geek out," Roxas teased her as the raven haired girl glows in the face.

"I don't 'geek out', I just love history and it's very exciting to check this out," Xion sounding sheepish as they are about to go into this world.

They land their large ship into a clearing where the trio exits out of the side hatch to see they are in a rocky area. "Axel, why can't you park closer to the ruins?" Roxas said.

"Because of the very rough terrain around the ruins; anyway, we should look for clues if Ven has been here," Axel said.

"Also Roxas, you have to find the Keyhole to this world. So the Heartless don't devour this world's heart," Xion said.

"Of course, if we can find the damn thing," Roxas said as they travel up the road for they only hear wildlife and the sounds of the wind brushing against their skins. "Seems pretty abandoned," Roxas can't hear or see any sign of life.

"Well, the people who once lived here have all died due to some strange event but no one knows what happened," Xion said as they follow the path down the dirt road. "All of people including Master Ruby make trips here to figure out how the people here disappear," Xion said.

They go along the trail to come upon a camp which looks destroyed, "Hey look a camp." Axel, Roxas and Xion check out the camp which has the tents and equipment damaged. "Must be a Heartless attack," Axel said as Roxas looks at a corpse for it has a dagger sticking out on his neck.

"Hey guys, check this out," Xion looks at some of the bodies seeing them having severe burns from lightning spells. "This can't be a Heartless attack," Xion said as Roxas shows them a yellow dagger.

"Yeah, we can certainly confirm that now," Roxas said showing them the weapon with dry blood on it.

Further in the ruins, the last of the archeologists is being chased by a hooded woman as she rushes at her with superhuman speed. She grabs her by the collar and shoves her against a stone wall.

"Please don't hurt me," the woman begged for her life as the hooded woman has a few daggers between her fingers.

"Okay," the woman said as she slits her throat as the lady drops to the ground "You say don't hurt but not kill. There are a difference you now," the woman said.

"Larxene, report your status," Zexion said within her mind as she pulls her hood showing off her deep yellow hair and piecing green eyes.

"Track the bitch down and found their camp," Larxene said as she looks into a large tent going through the files on the table and finds an interesting folder. "Oh look at this," Larxene said flipping through the files.

"Find anything useful for the Master?" Zexion asked.

"Yep, there is some tidbits about the culture and their worship over the Espers; there is a crystal that holds the soul of a dead Esper buried somewhere in the main temple," Larxene said.

"Ah a Magacite, our master would need those for his experiments," Zexion cuts off the mental link as Larxene can hear some people coming her way.

"Oh great; company. I hate company," Larxene said as she moves away as Xion noticed movement nearby.

"Someone is here," Xion pull her Keyblade as the boys draw out their weapons.

"Xion, do you detect anything else?" Roxas asked as Xion can't pick anything up with her magic.

"No, who ever that was, she is gone now," Xion said as she goes into the main tent with Axel and Roxas looking over more dead corpses.

"More electric burns must be one mean bitch," Axel said as Xion goes though the tent but finds a map about the main temple area.

"Guys, I found something. It's about the main Temple called the Temple of the Ether. Something called a Magacite being housed there," Xion said.

"What in the world is a Magacite?" Roxas asked.

"Well, it's a crystal that storages the soul of a dead Esper. Its good as a power source with it producing massive amounts of energy," Xion said as she can hear the growls of Heartless coming their way.

A large Bully Dog crashes through the tent and tackles into Axel. It has send him flying across the camp with Air Soldiers backing it up. Roxas shrouds his Keyblade with flames slashing at the big Heartless craving into its skin as Xion blasts it with a ray of light destroying the monster.

Axel uses his chakrams like makeshift shields defecting attacks from the airborne enemies. She slices up a few and shoots fireballs setting three Air Soldiers on fire. The last Air Soldier tackles into Axel knocking him back a few feet for the Heartless dive-bombs towards Axel. He kicks the Heartless in the head and blowing up the monster with a fireball.

"Gee, that was annoying," Axel said as they look onto the main temple in the distance.

"Come on, let's go," Roxas, Xion and Axel head off towards the temple area. They notice several statues along the way which are heavily damage due to the test of time.

"These look so marvelous," Xion sighting a statue of an Esper called Alexander. "This is the Esper of Light, Alexander. Very powerful being," Xion said as they reach further into the temple area.

"Gee, these guys must of had a big hard-on for these guys," Roxas said.

"Esper was not just mystical beasts to them, they were like gods they worship even sacrificing their own newborns to pleases them," Xion said honestly feeling sick at the idea.

"Talk about your hardcore worshiping," Axel said as they reach the large area seeing smaller temples littering the area.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing," Xion's eyes are glowing in excitement

"Geeking out," Roxas teased like he's singing a song with Xion pouting.

"I'm not 'geeking out'," Xion said in a reserved tone.

"Oh look what we have here, the one who merged with Ifrit. Now that is a big no-no," the woman appears from behind a temple with a big grin on her face.

"Who are you?" Xion said as Roxas goes out in front summoning his Oblivion Keyblade.

"The better question is; where is Ventus?" Roxas said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Oh right, you're his big brother; Roxas right?" Larxene said. "The name is Larxene by the way," the young woman said.

"Cut the bull crap, where is my brother?" Roxas demanded.

"Oh so rude but your little bro is safe for now," Larxene having a nasty smile on her pretty face.

"What do you mean?" Roxas questioned her as she lets out a sadistic laugh liking the pain in Roxas's eyes.

"He is getting comfortable with his new setting but that's all I can say," Larxene tortures him with this as Roxas with impulse leaps towards her with Xion following behind to try and stop him. "Idiot," Larxene summons a massive bolt of lightning as both Xion and Roxas get zap for the ground below them collapses from the sheer power of the spell. Both of them fall down the dark hole as Axel tosses his rings at Larxene for the blond dodges his attack easily.

"Sorry but I have a Magacite to find, bye," Larxene bows Axel a kiss before she disappears.

"Why do the cute ones have to be crazy," Axel thought as he looks down the hole. "Roxas, Xion are you okay?" Axel shouted into the hole but no respond. "Damn it, I should go forward. Ruby did mention there are underground tunnels linking with the temples," Axel runs into the main temple looking to find his two friends.

Xion and Roxas continue to fall towards the bottom with Xion holding onto Roxas as she casts Balloon for a large water bubble surrounds them letting them float. They set onto the ground as Xion burst the bubble, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Roxas said as they set down.

"You can't go running off like you, I don't want you getting killed," Xion said as they are holding each other with Roxas's arms around her waist. They jump off each other blushing, "Well I wonder where we are." Xion trying to change the subject as she uses her Keyblade creating a ball of light shining their way out of the dark tunnels filled with paintings on the stone walls.

"We must be in the temple or some part of it," Roxas said as they walk through the tunnel with the ball of light beside them with the mage being marveled by the paintings as one catches her eyes.

"That's the Goddess Cosmo," Xion looks at it for Roxas noticed seven orbs surrounding the woman.

"Are those the seven lights?" he asked.

"Yes, the Goddess Cosmo created seven lights to help shield the worlds from the Heartless long ago. They act like beacons against them and their dark realm from slipping into the Realm of Light," Xion said.

"What happens if the lights disappear?" he asked.

"The lights never disappear completely but they do go away for a time. Between those periods, the Darkness will get stronger along with the Heartless and if the wrong case happens our Realm will be swallowed by the Dark Realm," Xion said.

"That's going to suck if that happens," Roxas said as they reach a wide open space where several Heartless like Soldiers, Large Bodies and Air Soldiers appear with Larxene right in front of them.

"Oh we meet again Roxas and look you have a cute little mage, how sweet," Larxene taunted as she orders her Heartless to attack them. "Devour their hearts," Larxene uses her speed to go for the temple chambers with the Heartless blocking the duo's path.

"Great," Roxas pulls out Oblivion as he performs Strike Raid with his blade slicing through enemies as it returns to his throwing hand.

Xion casts Reflect as two Large Bodies try to body slam her but bounce off the shield. Xion counters with Thundara showering down on the big Heartless blowing them into black dust. Xion casts Bubble Blaster as waves of water bubbles shoot out of her blade blowing away the enemies destroying them.

Roxas swiftly bashes a Large Body for he slashes it down the middle killing the monster. The Keyblade wielder tosses his blade against an Air Soldier for it dodges it. The winged beast kicks Roxas in the head and tackles him knocking him across the floor. He catches his Keyblade and strikes the Heartless making it disappear.

A Large Body slams into Xion launching her into a wall as it charges right for her. Xion recovers and puts up a magical wall blocking the Heartless's pursuit. She charges up her Keyblade and fires a big beam of light bursting through the Heartless making it explode on contact.

Three Soldiers gang up on Roxas launching their attacks on him. He leaps away as he uses Sonic Blade dashing through them causing some serious damage and unleashing a barrage of light balls destroying them in a series of explosions.

Roxas uses a Sleep spell making the Large Body catching some sleep with Roxas gathering energy into his weapon and unleashing energy orbs wiping out the Heartless.

They cleared up the area for them to continue forward trying to find Larxene. "We got to stop her from getting that Magacite crystal," Xion thought as they go into the main chamber of the biggest temple. Larxene is there with the Esper crystal in hand as they are too late with a large Esper statue behind her.

"Oh shit really, there is no juice in this one. What a waste of time," Larxene said as she drops the crystal like dead weight. "Oh great, you guys again. Well I better get out of here. It's been fun," Larxene opens a portal of darkness and exits out of there.

"Wait, come back," Roxas reaches out but Larxene vanishes from sight. "Damn it, there goes our lead," Roxas said as Axel rushes behind them.

"Gee guys, I finally found you," Axel is right beside them as a massive possessor appears getting near the Esper statue. "Quick kill that Heartless before…," Axel said as the Heartless makes contact with the statue. "Before it possesses it," Axel said as the Heartless takes control of the body of the Esper bringing it to life.

The statue is a six legged reptile like Esper roars at the three. "Great, time to put this in the bag," Roxas and his team dodges a fireball from the statue. Axel slashes the beast's first leg trying to damage it with hitting Axel on the chest.

"Bind," Xion uses a spell to make a circle of energy beneath the monster locking it in place. Axel blows one of the limbs off the beast with an explosive orb of flames.

Roxas charges up his body as he performs Photon Charge as he cloaks himself in light and rams into the Heartless several times.

The Heartless breaks the Bind spell and tackles Roxas making him recoil off the ground. "Roxas," Xion draws a circle in front of her and cast Comet with multiple balls of light heading for the Heartless.

The beast curls up into a ball shielding itself from the magical projectile leaving it unharmed. The Heartless rolls at high speed knocking back both Xion and Axel.

It makes another pass as it heads for Xion as she summons a magical barrier but it smashes through it striking the mage again making her fumble on the stone floor.

"Enough of this crap," Axel engulfs his chakrams with flames and striking the monster with powerful force stopping its reckless pursuit and pushing it back with each blow.

He tosses his rings making them spin around his target and create a powerful fiery twister enshrouding the Heartless. He lets the twister implode in a fierce blast blowing off two limbs.

The Heartless swipes its tail across the floor with Axel dodging and Xion creating a barrier to block it. Roxas comes back and casts Thunder heading the monster in the head causing it to be stunned.

"Guys now," Roxas gathers magical energy into Oblivion as Xion uses Zero Gravity to encase the beast into a purple orb with Axel peppering the Heartless with fireballs weakening it.

Roxas dashes through the beast's head splitting the stone body in half releasing the possessor. Roxas tossing his blade at the Heartless slicing it in half with it releases a large heart while it disappears into black mist.

"Good riddance," Axel said as a bright light appears on the other side of the chamber. "Hey look, the world's keyhole," he remarked as Roxas's and Xion's Keyblades is reacting to it.

Both stretch out their sword arm and point their blades at the keyhole. Two beams of light hits the hole for they hear the sound of it locking. The keyhole vanishes from sight with the world's heart saved from the Heartless.

"Well, at least we took care of the Keyhole but who are these guys with the hoods," Axel said.

"I don't know," Roxas said. "That woman Larxene, what is her deal and why these Esper crystals. I got a bad feeling about this," Roxas thought as they go off to the next world.

Meanwhile Larxene returns back to their castle with Zexion looking disappointed. "You didn't bring back the crystal," he said as Larxene dismisses this.

"It's doesn't matter, the crystal had no energy in it at all. So I drop it, better look for other worlds for these Esper crystals," she said.

"No matter, we should go to Traverse town and check up on some leads," Zexion said.

"Fine," Larxene and Zexion are teleporting to their destination.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this and next stop the Dwarf Woodlands. Hear from you guys soon and have a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Rotten Apple

A day has passed since Roxas sealed up the keyhole in Wondrous Ruins. Xion is talking with Master Ruby via pocket mirror that acts like a two way magical walkie talkie with her seeing Master Ruby's face on the small circular mirror. "How is your search so far?" she asked.

"We manage to seal up a Keyhole but no sign of Ventus," Xion said.

"Did you encounter those hooded hoodlums?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, a woman named Larxene was giving us trouble in the Wondrous Ruins. She belonged to the group who stole Ven," Xion said.

"Interesting, where are you going next?" Ruby asked.

"We are going to a world called Dwarf Woodland," Xion said.

"Keep in touch, good luck," Ruby said cutting the mirror for Xion put it away as she is in her nightgown wanting to catch a nap.

Ruby is with Yen Sid as they are research on the hooded group. "It's good to hear Roxas is going well on his travels," the old wizard said.

"Have you contacted the other Keyblade wielders, Aqua and Terra so they can aid with Roxas and the others?" Ruby asked.

"I can't, Aqua is trying to find Terra since he went missing months ago," Yen Sid said.

"I see," Ruby reading through some books in Yen Sid's vast library within the basement of his tower. "Remember the time where we first met Roxas and Ventus?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I remember very clearly. Two brothers without purpose with the power that can change the worlds," Yen Sid with his eyes glazed over as if he's looking into the past.

-Flashback Begins-

Six years ago, Yen Sid, Ruby and a 12 year old Xion are walking down a street with the young girl right by Ruby's side. "Master, where are we going?" she asked as Ruby rubs her head gently as the Wizard stroke his beard thoughtfully.

"We are going to meet some special boys who will help protect the worlds from the Heartless and those who use them," Ruby said.

Yen Sid leads them to a large hotel building with buzzing sounds from it making Xion jump with fright. "Relax, it's just a bell," he gives a stern yet kind smile to his young student calming her down.

Inside the building 12 year old Roxas and 10 year old Ventus are working in the kitchen with exotic smells mopping up the floors. "Hey boys, go to the basement and get rid of those rats for me," the hotel owner said.

"Alright old man, come on little bro let's go," Roxas said as Ven nods his little head for them heading for the basement. He quickly got there and sees the place is covered in rats, "Time to clean house." Roxas summons his Keyblade Oblivion and cast Magnet to gather a horde of rats floating around the Magnet sphere. Then he sets them on fire vaporizing them leaving the basement completely clear.

"Your pretty good, big brother," Ventus marvels at the magic spell.

"I know," Roxas is sounding pretty cocky.

The Hotel Manager heads for the door seeing Yen Sid, Ruby and Xion waiting for him, "Hello Eiji; nice to see you."

"Master Yen Sid and Master Ruby, it's an honor to have you both at our fine hotel and I see you have a trainee with you," Eiji looks at the cute black haired girl as she shyly waves at them.

"I heard some of the people here talking about two boys who wield key shaped swords," the elder wizard said.

"Yeah, always wonder what that thing was," Eiji gets on the speakers sending Roxas and Ventus a message.

"Roxas, Ventus head for the main lobby, we have a guest that wants to meet you," Eiji said. "You know Master Yen Sid; it's weird with Roxas and Ventus. I found them both wandering the back alley of my hotel 2 years ago, it's so weird I try tracking down their parents but no one knows. They both had those weird keys with them when I found him," he said.

"No parents at all?" he asked.

"Nope, so I offer them to stay here as long as they work for me," he said.

Yen Sid ponders about this as Roxas and Ventus enter into the lobby as Xion sets her big blue eyes seeing the cute girl before him. "He's so cute," Xion's face lit up like a bright red star.

"Roxas and Ventus, there is someone that I want you to meet. Master Yen Sid and Master Ruby," Eiji introduce the boys to the two powerful mages.

"Roxas and Ventus, I'm here because of those Keyblades of yours and their use for something far greater," the elder can see Roxas and Ven are interested.

"So I can fight those shadow creatures that sometimes appear?" he asked.

"Me too?" Ven asked.

"Of course, with the proper training; you can effectively combat these beings called the Heartless," Yen Sid said. "Also, this is a friend of my, Master Ruby is a well known Researcher of Divine Haven's Mystic academy," Yen Sid said.

"Wow, an Elf. I like your ears," Ven said as Ruby despite hiding her emotions thinks little Ventus is cute.

"Thank you little one, I would like to meet our little Xion who is a Keyblade wielder like you two. Xion say hey to them," Ruby said.

"Hey I'm Xion, nice to meet you," she said with a shy expression.

Roxas looks awestruck on how cute her eyes were and her face belonging to an Angel. "Hey I'm Roxas, nice to meet you," Roxas has a blush on his fair skinned face with Xion shakes his hand with a soft smile on her face.

"My name is Ventus, good to meet you," Ventus greeted her.

"Likewise Ventus, we'll be great friends," Xion said as the two mages can see a bright future for these young ones.

-Flashback ends-

"It used to be so simple," Ruby sighed.

"Fate is never always so kind especially in these times," Yen Sid said.

"I'll still try and contact Aqua," Ruby using her magic mirror. "Watch your back out there guys," she thought.

Back on the Gummi Ship, Roxas is relaxing in the lounge area enjoying a cup of orange juice. "Ven, where are you out there, just hang on," Roxas worried about his little brother as Axel pats him on the back.

"Gee, keep pouting like that and your face would be stuck like that," Axel sits by him to have a plate of slice melons. "Want one?" he offered a piece.

"Thanks," Roxas takes a piece of fruit and takes into it taking in the sweet taste of the food.

"How are you holding up?" Axel asked as he is wearing his orange long coat with red and white clothes underneath along with some black boots.

"Fine, I'm on edge you know," Roxas is taking a bite out of the fruit.

"You do know worrying isn't going to help right and jumping into situations without any forethought isn't helpful either," Axel said.

"Yeah but that woman is so annoying," Roxas can remember her wicked laugh which bores into his skull.

"I know right, she looks pretty cute but yeah real bitch material. Xion on the other hand is a pure sweetheart, a real lady. Your pretty lucky Roxy," Axel pats him on the back making the young adult blush.

"What?!" Roxas is glowing red in the face.

"You haven't noticed Xion 'filling out' in places," Axel teased as Roxas's mind starts to wander on the pretty mage.

"Yeah she did," Roxas picturing her in Xion's favorite purple lace dress forming around her beautiful shape along with her short black hair and bright blue eyes. "She looks so beautiful," Roxas whispers as the thought of her bright smile makes his heart beat quite fast.

"Are you going to tell her soon?" he asked.

"Maybe when I know Ven is safe; I'm too focused on that for me to talk with Xion about that," Roxas said.

"I understand family first," Axel said as he finishes his melon slice. "Well, anyway. We are about to hit up Dwarf Woodland," Axel said as he goes to the cockpit preparing to land.

Roxas is already ready as Xion coming his way to check up on him. "How are you feeling?" Xion puts her hand on his back slightly rubbing it.

"I was worrying about Ven," Roxas said.

"I know, we'll find him and I'll help in any way I can," Xion said.

"Thanks, you and Axel I can always depend on," Roxas said.

"No problem," Xion said as they are about to land on the new world.

Meanwhile within the castle of the land, the Queen is talking with a hooded young woman. "You will help me take Snow White's heart in exchange for information," the Queen said.

"Of course," the young lady said.

"Information about the crystal is deep within the gem mines of the Dwarfs. I have the map you need to navigate there but you must give me Snow White's heart and put it in this box," the Queen gives the young woman a box putting it in her back pouch.

"It will be done," she goes off on her mission to find the maiden within the forest.

"Number 13, what is your status?" a man's voice is heard within her head.

"Vexen, the Queen of the land has offered assistance in finding an Esper Crystal," she said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. You must find this Snow White and take her heart then we get our prize," Vexen said.

The trio manages to land far off where no one can see them land for they exit out of the hatch. "We should find clues on Ventus," Axel said.

"We should check out the locals and asked around," Xion suggested.

"Yeah let's go," Roxas said as they walk onto the trail for they head for the mountains.

"I wonder what kind of people we will meet." Roxas wondered as they noticed a group of small men carrying pickaxes.

"Hey look dwarfs," Xion pointed out as they head for them but they are blocked by Heartless. The group is consisted of Armored Knights, Lance Soldiers and Air Soldiers, "More Heartless."

Xion creates an energy barrier to defend against a charging Lance Soldier as she casts Magnet pulling several Heartless into a swirling circle of energy. Xion summons down bolts of lightning killing the beasts.

Roxas slashing at a Soldier and stabbing into it turning it into a cloud of black smoke as he electrified his blade and lunges at an Air Solder but it dodges it. It counters by kicking Roxas in the head as it dive bombs at the blond. He blocks its strike and slices it in half making it disappear.

Axel cuts down an Armored Knight as he shoots a Firaga from his palm blowing a great amount of Heartless into oblivion. He kicks the last Heartless in the head and slashes its head off clearing the way but the dwarfs are nowhere to be found. "Oh gee, where did they go?" he asked.

Xion looks down and sees footprints that leads further into the tunnels. "Follow the footprints," Xion leads the way for them to follow suit. A hooded young lady looks at them on top of a cliff looking at the dark Keyblade in Roxas's hand.

"It's true, both have the Keyblade just like that other one who came after the Master," the girl said as she can see the entrance to the mine. "It will be difficult to find that crystal without the map," she goes off.

They go up the mountain trail to find the entrance to a mine. "They went in there," Xion said as they go into the mine area with the entire cave clustered with gems and other different materials. They see the dwarfs working on their digs for the trio approaches them. "Hello," Xion said as the seven dwarfs notice the three strangers.

"Oh no gem thieves hide," the dwarves scattered as one of them runs and slams into a wall landing on his rear.

"Hey guys, we don't want to steal your stuff. We are here to look for my brother," Roxas said as the little men come out of their hiding places and meet with the trio.

"I bet you are trying to trick us and grab our gems behind our backs," the grumpy man said.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. My name is DDD…Doc," Doc stumbled onto his words as he introduces the others. "This is Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and last but least Dopey," Doc said. "Who are you fellows?" he asked.

"I'm Roxas, nice to meet you," Roxas said.

"My name is Xion, please to meet you," Xion bows her head.

"I'm Axel," he said.

"Nice to meet you all," Happy said.

"Well, I wanted to asked if you seen my brother. He's a bit shorter than me, blond hair and dresses like me," Roxas asked.

"Well, we never seen anyone like that," Doc said as Roxas is disappointed by this. "Well, you should seek out the castle. The castle staff should help you," Doc said.

"Thanks," Roxas said as they move out of the mine. "Onward towards the Castle," the trio heads off towards the large structure.

Meanwhile Ruby comes out of a light portal into Traverse Town as she meets with the others going the bar. She goes inside seeing the manager of the 7th Heaven appear over across the counter, "Oh hello Master Ruby," the young woman said.

"Hello Marlene, where are the others?" she asked.

"They are off defending the town from the Heartless," Marlene said as the Elf is sitting on a stool by the bar as Marlene makes a strawberry sherbet and slides it to mage.

"Thank you," Ruby said as she scoops up a piece of ice cream and puts it in her mouth. "I always have an unhealthy obsession with strawberries," Ruby said her mouth quivering with pleasure from the taste.

They both hear a door opening for them both to see a short blue haired young woman who is about 19 years old wearing a black halter top, black bike shorts, and knee high boots. "Master Ruby," the older teenager said.

"Ah yes, Aqua. Good to see you again. How is the search for Terra going?" she asked as Aqua has a sadden look on her face.

"Not going well, Master Eraqus is very worried about his well being," Aqua said as Marlene hands the Keyblade wielder a glass of water. "Thanks Marlene," she said.

"I fully understand his troubles, he treats you two like his own son and daughter. Anyway, I heard you pass your test and become a Keyblade Master, good work," Ruby said.

"Thanks, how are Roxas, Xion and Ven doing?" she asked.

"Ven has been kidnapped," Ruby said as Aqua spits her water onto Marlene completely shocked by this.

"Really, oh sorry Marlene," Aqua said feeling silly.

"No problem, I'll just change before the guys wanting to have a wet T shirt contest," Marlene goes into the back.

"A group of hooded thugs got Ven and they are trying to figure where he is," Ruby said.

"I can't believe this; I was so caught up in my own search. I fail to know one of my friends has been gone," Aqua said with a sad tone.

"It's not your fault my dear but I would like for you to help them seek out Ventus," Ruby said.

"Really, where are they now?" she asked.

"They are very close by. You wait here while they finish with the world they are now," Ruby said.

"Ven, be strong," Aqua said.

Back with Roxas and his team as they approaches a cottage for Roxas looks into the window. "I wonder who lives here," Roxas said.

"Probably the Dwarfs live there," Xion said as she can hear a deaden grasp of fright. "Guys, someone is trouble," Xion said.

"What?" Axel and the others can hear a loud scream coming from the Dark Forest. "Guys come on, time to play the hero," Axel said as they go off into the spooky forest for the screaming is getting worse.

"Help someone, I'm being attacked by monsters," a young girl shouted as the trio sees the girl being attacked by a large Heartless shaped like a tree. Roxas tosses his blade and hits the beast stunning it.

"Get out of here, we'll handle this," Roxas said as the girl goes off with the three facing off with the big boss Heartless.

"Okay thank you," the girl goes off as the Heartless flings its branches tossing fruits at the trio as the fruits explode on contact.

Axel fires a bunch of fire balls along with Xion shooting balls of lights at the big monster as it leaps over the spells. It flops onto the ground unleashing a large shockwave blowing the two away.

Roxas strikes the tree with his Keyblade as he shrouds his blade with energy and rapidly hitting the Heartless multiple times leaving some scars on the skin.

The Heartless tackles into Roxas knocking him away. The beast digs its roots into the ground as the others avoid the incoming roots erupting out of the ground.

Xion gets grabbed by the roots but shrouds herself in rapid streams of flames burning them off her. "Prism Rain," Xion fires a beam from her Keyblade for it splits into several parts colliding with the Heartless causing some damage.

The Heartless fires a beam of darkness from its mouth heading for Roxas as he uses Reflect creating an energy barrier which bounces back slamming into the Heartless.

It's stunned as Axel slashes at the Heartless as he peppers it with fireballs causing a series of explosions. The monster is causing severe damage for it spins itself around and throwing explosive fruits.

The bombs send Axel flying into a tree with Roxas leaping into the air. He powers up his Keyblade and launches a barrage of energy bombs peppering the tree Heartless with Xion casting Zero Gravity encasing the big Heartless in a purple sphere of energy.

Roxas performs Sonic Blade as he dashes through the Heartless causing damage until he goes through the face making it burst violently.

"Alright, we are done with this big jerk. Hey where did that girl go?" Roxas asked.

"She went back towards the cottage," Xion said as they go back to the little house where the Dwarfs meet with the young girl.

"Princess, a...are you okay?" Doc asked.

"Oh yes, these folks helped save me from the tree monster," the girl said.

"I wonder; what is your name?" Roxas asked as the girl bows her head.

"My name is Snow White; what are your names?" Snow White said.

"I'm Roxas and these are my friends Axel and Xion," Roxas introduces them.

"Please to meet you all," Snow White said.

"Guys come on in, we got some chairs for you all to relax," Sleepy said with a big yawn.

They go into the cottage as the young woman looks on top of a tree. "The target is inside the cottage. Better make my move now," the hooded woman leaps into action rushing towards the house.

Roxas's group is relaxing inside with Snow White cooking them a nice meal. "Princess, this is quite good," Happy said enjoying her soup.

"Thank you Happy," Snow White said.

"Hey Snow White, why were you in the forest?" Xion asked.

"A strange girl in a hood with cat ears approached me and I got scared running off into the Dark Forest," Snow White said as the three are surprised by this.

"Those hooded guys are around here," Axel said.

"We need to be careful," Xion said.

"It could be the Queen's doing who is jealous of Snow White," Doc said.

"What Queen?" Roxas asked.

"The one who rules this land; she is very vicious and has dark magic at her command. You better watch out for her," Doc said.

"I'll go outside and pick some apples," Snow White goes outside with Roxas to watch over her with the hooded woman looking on going for the kill. Roxas notices something weird moving in the trees with Xion's eyes picking this up instantly through the window.

"Roxas look out," Xion shouted as the hooded woman appears rushing at Snow White. Roxas is about to slam her with his Keyblade but is stop by the assassin's own Keyblade Sign of Innocence.

"Holy crap, this girl has a Keyblade," Roxas gets blown away by an Aerora spell pushing him aside. "Snow White, get out of the way," Roxas shouted but the girl gets stabs in the chest.

"Princess no," Doc shouted as Snow White's heart release from her body turning her into lifeless corpse as the young woman grabs the heart putting it in the box with her hood brushing off her head revealing her face who is about the same age of Xion and Roxas.

She has bright red eyes, long white hair tied in a bun, standing 5'6 tall and pale skin tone while her coat forms around her hourglass figure and seeing a pair of cat ears and a white furry tail.

"Now I have her heart. The Queen would be most please with this," the girl said as the girl disappears with Axel supporting the fallen princess with the dwarfs crowding around her.

"What happened to her?" Bashful asked.

"That girl has taken Snow White's heart and now she's taken it to the Queen," Xion said.

"There must be an Esper crystal on this world," Axel said as Roxas thought of something.

"Hey guys, did you see anything weird in your mine?" Roxas asked the dwarfs.

"Well there is a bright blue crystal deep within the caverns but it was out of reach," Sleepy yawns his words.

"Okay, I and Xion go after Snow White's heart while Roxas you get the crystal before that bitch comes back and grabs it," Axel said.

"You got it, don't worry guys. My friends will get Snow White back and that girl will pay for this," Roxas said.

"Oh thank you," Doc said as the trio go off going on their own missions.

Axel and Xion head for the castle but first must go through the dark forest fighting off Heartless trying to reach the castle.

The young woman reappears within the Queen's chambers holding the princess's heart. "Good my dear, you will have the map that will show the location of your precious crystal," the Queen hands the map over to her. "Dear, what is your name?" she asked to look at the white haired Miqo'te.

"My name is Zero and my Master would be quite pleased with this," Zero said as she teleports out of the castle and towards the mine. The Queen can see two strangers approaching her castle, "Those fools who side with the King."

Axel and Xion are running up to the courtyard as more Heartless appears. "Oh great," Axel slashes a Shadow with Xion blasts a Soldier with a beam of light for them to go into the castle. Several more Heartless gang up on them with Axel shooting a fireball clearing the way to the staircase leading to the Queen's chamber.

Xion thrusts her Keyblade forward creating a barrage of thunderbolts killing several Heartless for they almost reach the chamber with a few Large Bodies protecting the doorway.

Axel launches a fiery tornado to not only kill the Heartless but knock down the door with Axel and Xion facing with the Queen. "Okay, give back Snow White's heart," Xion points her Brightcrest at the Queen.

"How dare you threaten me, I will make you suffer," Queen's body is covered in a dark aura as a wall busts open for a large Stealth Sneak appears aiding the Queen. "My minion, kill these fools," the Queen uses her magic to float outside with Xion and Axel leaping onto the roofs of the castle.

"Prepare to die fools," the Queen shouted as she summons rows of fire pillars with the two trying to avoid them while the Heartless latches its long tongue catching Xion.

Xion presses her Keyblade onto the pink tongue giving the large fiend a large shock stunning it in place. Axel fires a ball of flames to slam into the monster knocking it into a fountain of water with Xion casting Thundara with bolts of lightning making contact with the water electrocuting the green chameleon.

Queen summons down showers of fireballs with Axel dodging and Xion using Reflect bouncing the spells back hitting the Queen. The villain surrounds herself with orbs of darkness and flings at the duo. Axel slices the incoming orbs and Xion firing back canceling them out.

"Stupid beast, defend me," Queen ordered as the Heartless recovers and scales up the castle walls shooting lasers from its eyes hitting Xion and Axel deflecting its attacks with his weapons. He covers his chakrams with flames and bashing the Heartless with relentless strikes knocking it off the wall.

Xion entraps the Queen in a sphere of energy with Axel casts down a flaming lance striking into the sphere causing it to explode. The Queen falls onto the courtyard as the Heartless tries to fight back with Axel launching a barrage of fireballs bombarding the entire area.

With Xion creating a ball of light which swarm the ruined area with mini beams of light taking out the Queen and the Heartless.

"Good work Xion," Axel praises her efforts.

"We both did it, now let's get Snow White's heart back," Xion said as Roxas is rushing back to the mine trying to stop the girl from taking the Magacite.

"Finally, I got what I came for," Zero said as Roxas summons Oblivion into his hands and clash against Zero's Keyblade. "Oh good to see you again; Roxas, isn't it," Zero said as she casts Aeroga tossing Roxas in a big gust of wind knocking him into a stone pillar.

"Why do you want these things, what is your goal?" Roxas demanded as Zero smashes her Keyblade into his faces sending him flopping on the ground.

"Our goal is noble, we want to create a better existence for everyone and my Master will safeguard this new order," Zero said as she raises her Keyblade using Blackout to make Roxas blind. "Sorry but I have to go. See you soon Roxas," Zero disappears into the darkness as Roxas's eyes soon enough return to normal.

"Damn it, create a new order. What does that even mean?" Roxas pondered as the Keyhole reveals itself to Roxas with the Keyblade wielder shooting a beam of light into it hearing it locking itself. "Alright, this is done," Roxas said rushes back to the cottage.

Roxas manages to reach the dwarfs' home to see the Snow White up and about looking perfectly fine. "Looks like you guys found Snow White's heart," Roxas said.

"Yeah and the Queen is done for good," Axel said. "You stop the bitch from taking the crystal?" he asked.

"Sorry, she was very capable with using magic and she got away with it," Roxas said.

"Any clues on Ven?" Xion asked.

"Nope but the girl was talking about some nonsense about some new natural order but I manage to find the Keyhole and lock it up," Roxas said.

"Well, nothing else here; better head for Traverse Town. We can meet some friends there," Axel said.

"Thank you so much for saving me," Snow White bows her head.

"No problem, stay safe Snow White. Good seeing you guys," Roxas said as the dwarfs and Snow White wave goodbye with the heroes leaving for the next world.

Elsewhere Zero returns to the Organization's HQ on an unknown world. "Vexen, I have the crystal. You requested for your experiments," Zero hands Vexen the crystal.

"Thank you Zero; no wonder the Master has shown such praise of you," Vexen said as the two see a young woman with mint green hair with a weird jewel on her forehead sitting in a corner. "When we bring in the heavy arsenal, you will be called upon," he said.

"Of course Master Vexen," the girl said as Vexen glides his hands across the pretty young lady's fair skin.

"Even with the Keyblade, those fools never face someone of your kind. Stand by until you are called for," Vexen said as the teenager bows for her master for Vexen has a wicked smile on his face. "Soon, with enough crystals; our plans will come to fruition," Vexen said as he continues his work while Zero exits out of the labs with the Organization 13 getting even closer to their goals.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Out on the Town

Aqua is awaiting Roxas and the others to come as more people come into the 7th Heaven. "Man, it was so simple months ago," Aqua said as she is on the steps of the bar.

-Flashback Begins-

Aqua and Terra is hanging out with Ventus, Xion and Roxas at Yen Sid's property as they were training in the back with Eraqus, Ruby and Yen Sid talking within his main chamber. "Yen Sid, have you found where Xehanort disappeared?" Eraqus asked.

"Sorry old friend but Xehanort is nowhere to be found. He was involved in ancient legends on the Espers," Yen Sid said.

"He always chases after ghosts that don't need to be found," Ruby said.

"Anyway, we need to focus on the problem with the Heartless. They are getting more powerful everyday and the worlds are starting to disappear lately," Yen Sid said as the others on the grounds are training today with Terra dueling with Roxas and Aqua helping Xion practice her magic.

Roxas gets his butt knock onto the ground from Terra. "Hey Roxas, you are getting better at this," Terra helps him up.

"Yeah, you will be a Keyblade Master yet," Aqua said as she creates a ball of light with her Keyblade.

"Yeah, we'll all be Keyblade Masters soon," Ventus said.

"Yeah it will be a long way for us guys but I know we can do it," Xion said.

"It's always a dream of my, all five of us," Terra said as he summons his Keyblade Ends of the Earth with Aqua, Roxas, Xion and Ventus calling out their Keyblades. They cross their blades in the air, "To being Keyblade Masters."

"To be Keyblade Masters," the five shouted.

-Flashback Ends-

"It used to be so simple," Aqua pondered.

"Hey, why the long face?" a familiar voice appears behind Aqua as she turns around seeing a 22 years old young man with deep blue eyes.

"Oh hey Zack, it's about Ven. He went missing," Aqua said as Zack looks surprised.

"Really, that's terrible. What happened?" he asked.

"Some hooded freaks kidnap him and Roxas with the others are trying to find him," Aqua said.

"I bet you want to go out there with them," Zack said.

"Yeah, they are coming here right now," Aqua said. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"Well Cloud and Tifa are running patrol in the northern area. Leon, Rikku and Aerith are in the southeast area. Then Snow and Lightning are on the west part of town," Zack said as they notice another team member coming by.

"Oh hey Zack, Aqua," a slender young woman of 19 years of age having pink hair tied in a side ponytail wearing a white mini dress.

"Oh what's up Serah," Zack asked.

"Oh nothing, have you seen Snow?" she asked.

"He is off with your big sis patrolling," Zack, Aqua and Serah go inside the 7th Heaven with Marlene giving Serah a glass of milk.

"You need some nutrients dear, you look so thin. Snow might go looking for someone else," Marlene is teasing Serah as she is flush in the face.

"Stop that, that's not funny," Serah's face is glowing red.

"I'm just kidding Serah, he would love you regardless of your shape," Maylene said.

"Speaking of Snow, are you going to be marrying soon?" Aqua asked.

"Not yet, there have been a lot of things going on and my sister doesn't approve of him yet," Serah said.

"The overprotective sister I see," Zack said.

"Yeah she is but she loves me," Serah said as she drinks more milk.

"Oh we know, she almost cut Snow's balls off when she first saw you and Snow make out. That was funny as hell," Zack said as Aqua remembers that making her giggle a bit.

"Yeah," Serah said as Marlene takes out her cell phone getting a call from Aerith.

"Guys, Roxas and his group are landing outside the gate," Marlene said.

Soon the Organization appears with Larxene and another member Demyx tagging along with her. "Gee, why do I have to tag team with you," Larxene said.

"Ditto, I rather sit back and enjoy my music rather than dirty my hands," Demyx said.

"Too bad, you're here now. So be useful and help me find the contact that will lead us to the Magicite crystal," Larxene said as they notice Roxas and his friends entering the massively large town.

"Well there is the fabled Keyblade wielder right now," Larxene said as they disappear with the trio entering the first district.

"Been awhile since I've been to this place," Axel said as the town folks are on edge since the last Heartless attack.

"Everyone looks so stressed out," Xion said. "I wonder where the others are at," she said as they heard screaming onto the left.

"Someone get rid of them," a woman shouted as the trio goes off with their weapons in hand. They go out and head for the Fourth District. By the gate leading to the next area, it's being sealed by the Heartless with several Neo Shadows and Sergeants guarding it.

"A little welcoming party for us," Axel said as he slashes at the Neo Shadow but it dodges his strikes with it kicking him in the shin. Then it dropkicks Axel in the chest as two Neo Shadow want to gang up on Axel. "Not so fast," Axel evades their sneak attack as he peppers them with fireballs.

Neo Shadows fade into the ground making Axel miss his marks as Xion uses Zero Gravity making them reappear in spheres of purple energy. Axel blows them up with flame spheres, "Good catch."

"Thanks," Xion casts Thundara for a series of lightning bolts go down on the Sergeants killing them as one barely lives for it tries kicking Xion. She creates an energy shield making the monster recoil back as Xion fires a beam of light from her Keyblade blowing the Heartless away.

Roxas blocking kicks and slashes from the Heartless with a few blows knocking him back a few feet. The remaining Heartless rush at him as he slashes through their bodies turning them into black smoke. The gate is unsealed for them to go through with more Heartless coming at them this time just Armored Knights attacking them in mass.

"Goody more surprises," Roxas said as he stabs a Heartless making it disappear. The trio is killing Heartless with ease as several more are on top of the roofs.

Stealth Soldiers going invisible leaping from above and pouncing on the trio. "What the hell?" Roxas cursed as he gets hit several times and kicks him in the jaw sending him flat on the pavement.

"Stealth Soldiers," Xion said as she gets hit in the head by the Heartless. More knights appear along with three Book masters. The three Heartless summon pillars of flames with the others dodging them while trying to avoid the strikes of the Knights and Stealth Soldiers.

Xion fires a ball of thunder at the Book Master but it's not affected by her spell. "These guys are immune to magic," Xion said as she uses Reflect making the enemy fireballs hit the other Heartless instead.

"Guys, heads up," a tall yet muscular man slams into the middle of the large horde unleashing a barrage of ice spikes killing a bunch of enemies. He punches out the first Book Master taking it out while another one a woman with pink hair uses her Gunblade to cut down the remaining Book Masters.

Axel spins his rings as he spits out many fireballs showering down on the Heartless wiping out the rest of the monster. "Oh yeah, Snow and Lightning. Thanks for the back up," Axel said.

"No problem, good to help out," Snow said.

"We were tracking where the Heartless were coming from and they seems to be from the post office. It's just down the road," Lightning said.

"We heard what happened to your brother, that pretty rough man," Snow said sounding sympathy.

"Yeah, I would flip if my sister got kidnapped. I'm sorry Roxas for what happened," Lightning said having empathy for Roxas.

"Thanks, we will find him soon," Roxas said.

"That's the spirit and we'll help in any way we can," Snow said.

The five head over to the large postal building as a Neo Shadow rips its claws into a citizen killing him wanting to devour his heart.

Lightning kicks the Heartless down onto the ground as she stabs it in the head killing it. They reach the large postal building and enter through the door seeing a large Heartless shaped like a scorpion on top of a stack of crates. "This must be the boss Heartless," Xion said.

"I'm ready bring it on," Snow sounding psyche as the large monster leaps off the crates and lands on the bottom meeting with the heroes.

"Don't hold back," Lightning wielding her Gunblade as the Heartless fires a beam of energy from its tail arching it across the room. They all avoided the incoming attack with all of them flinging spells and energy attacks at the Heartless but it uses its claws to defend itself and thrash against the five kicking them and crates around.

Roxas recovers first and hops on the conveyer belt seeing flammable containers. He whacks them at the monster and casts fire making them blow up on contact with the monster. Xion and Axel are shooting fireballs and ice shards weakening the monster further.

Snow empowers his fists with energy as he pounds into the face of the scorpion Heartless with cutting its body with flaming sword slashes. The Heartless knocks back both Lightning and Snow with it tossing crates at the five. The containers explode on contact kicking up dust and debris as Xion casts Aerora blowing away the dust.

Both Lightning and Roxas move in and slashing at the monster for they dodge and block the monster's blows. Snow slams himself on top of the beast and hitting the back of it screaming in angry. Roxas performs Sonic Blade and dashes into the beast wounding it with each rapid passing.

Axel tosses his chakrams for they embed into the skin of the Heartless. "Everyone back away. This is going to get messy," Axel shouted as everyone disengages. Axel snaps his fingers and a large fiery explosion destroys the Heartless rocking the entire building. "Well, that's over with," Axel said as they regroup at the door.

"That should hold them back for a bit," Snow said.

"What were you guys doing before you arrived?" Roxas asked.

"We were patrolling the area and found you guys in a jam. So we helped out," Lightning said.

"Good, we should head back to the 7th Heaven. Master Aqua and Master Ruby are waiting there with the others," Snow said as Xion's ears twitch with happiness.

"Master Ruby is there?" Xion asked.

"Yes, she came a while ago. The others should be there by now, let's go," Snow said as they head for the bar.

Meanwhile else, Larxene and Demyx survey the area looking for the contact. "Where was this guy anyway?" Demyx complained.

"I don't know; we have to follow the directions from Zexion but who listens to him anyway," Larxene said. Both of them travel the streets with their hoods over their heads looking at the various races walking around enjoying themselves. "These fools are so blind to their fates, soon they will see the hope we will give them," Larxene said as they go and track down the target.

Soon later, Snow, Lightning, Axel, Xion and Roxas reach the 7th Heaven as the two teenagers are impressed by it. "Pretty cool right, I'll let you meet the others," Axel said as they enter into the large bar with the others looking happy to see the Keyblade Wielders.

"Welcome Roxas and Xion, we heard so much about you from Axel here," Marlene said.

"I want you two to meet with the rest of the gang here. Cloud and Tifa are over there," Axel towards a young man with blond spiky in his early 20s along with a busty brown haired woman who is a bit younger than Cloud.

"Good to see you two," Tifa greeted them.

"Interesting to meet you both," Cloud said.

"Here are the bar's owner Marlene and Lightning's sister and Snow's wife to be Serah," Axel said.

"Nice to meet you both," Serah sounding polite.

"Name is Zack, good to see you two," Zack said in a cheerily way.

"Good to see you guys," Ruby said as both her and Aqua are behind counter with Xion going to give them both a hug. "Good to see you Xion; how is your travels?" she said.

"Despite almost getting killed, it's an enriching experience," Xion said.

"Good to hear," Ruby said.

"You already know Snow and Lightning," Axel looks around not seeing Aerith, Leon or Sephie around the shop. "Where are the other three?" he asked.

"They haven't come back from their patrol yet but relax for now," Marlene said as Roxas gets on a stool for Marlene hands him a basket of chicken nuggets. "On the house," Marlene said with a smile.

"Thanks," Roxas said as Xion sits next to him with Roxas sharing his chicken with her. "These are pretty good, they are seasoned," Roxas said.

"Thanks," Xion gives a reserved smile and grabs the bite sized meat with her teeth. "These taste very good."

"Oh that's so cute, remember we were like that Snow," Serah said grabbing his arm as Lightning gives her a cold glare making Serah let go.

"Yeah, good times," Snow said as Lightning is getting more suspicious of this.

"Serah, what does he mean by 'good times'?" Lightning said having an annoyed look on her face.

"He means nothing of the sort, just having fun," Serah having a big blush remembering the 'times' they spend together.

"Oh I know what she means. Getting all naughty," Zack teased as both lovebirds blush with Lightning ready to lose her composure.

"You can't be serious. Serah, you are supposed to lose your virginity when you marry a hard working man," Lightning said.

"Come on Sis, Snow is a sweetheart," Serah said as Snow gives off a goofy grin as Light shrug it off.

"I rest my case and Snow must show me this then he can earn my blessing to marry you," Lightning said.

"Oh come on," Snow said as everyone laughs at this with Roxas and Xion along with them.

"These guys seem pretty cool. Nice to have some more allies against those hooded freaks," Roxas thought. "Ven, we are going to find you soon," he thought.

Elsewhere within the second HQ of Castle Oblivion, Vexen is working on his experiments with a tube filled with green ooze. "Vexen, what is your status on your experiments?" a large man appears with stern yet strong looking face.

"Ah Lexaeus, so the Master has send you to check on me. Well the experiments are working very well. The young girl acts as a great template for the master's grand plan," Vexen said as the two men look at the green haired girl sitting in her corner.

"This girl has very strange yet great powers," he said.

"Yes, this girl's blood is very unique. She is a half breed, half Human/half Esper and she is naturally born between a Human mother and an Esper father," Vexen said.

"Remarkable," Lexaeus said very impressive by the young girl.

"Espers alive are very rare but a Hybrid is one of a kind. Any that are born are a great shame for the Espers and they are soon killed. This one I found on a faraway world called the Wondrous Ruins locked away in one of the temples in crystal," Vexen said.

Back on the streets, Leon and Sephie are searching the streets for more Heartless. "Gee, I'm so bored. Nothing is happening," Sephie is getting bored.

"Why did you bother coming with me?" Leon asked.

"I wanted to see some action beside I heard the newcomers are coming. They sound so interesting, a boy merging with an Esper," Sephie said as Leon takes a call on his cell phone.

"Hey Leon, the guests have arrived. Are you done with your patrol?" Cloud asked.

"No, first we must regroup with Aerith," Leon said as the long haired brunette is in an alley picking up some flowers.

"I bet Marlene would really like this for the bar. That place needs some serious color," Aerith said as she notices something for she hides seeing two figures with black coats.

"So you're the contact huh, show us where the crystal is?" Larxene said as they enter into the building. Aerith grabs her phone and calls Marlene. "Hey Marlene, this is Aerith," she said.

"Oh hey what's up? Got my flowers yet?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah but there are two guys with black coats that Roxas and the others fought before. There at the First District" Aerith said.

"Okay, I'll send the others there," Marlene said as Aerith wants to get a closer look with Larxene and Demyx talking to the person in question that knows the location of the Magicite. Larxene is talking with the middle aged man with brown hair and a stocky build, "Now Adam. You have something I need and you will give it to me."

Adam is on a chair staring at the dangerous woman but he can't help staring at her large bust filling out her black coat. "Why I trust you with this knowledge, give me a good reason," Adam is leering at her chest as she gently pressing her breasts into his face.

"I'll give you two big reasons," Larxene takes out her coat wearing only a black top and matching shorts with the man's mind clouded with lust for this woman's slim yet busty body.

"I'll give you this entire body if you tell me where the crystal is," Larxene's tone is filled with sexual fire as she sits on his lap making the man completely under her power.

"It's located in an old ruin underneath an old warehouse on the docks," Adam said as Larxene kisses him on the cheek patting him on the head like a good slave.

"Good boy and now I will give you your reward," Larxene gets off his lap and summons her daggers quickly slit his throat for his body flops next to her. "Oops, my hand must of slip," she said.

"By the water, I can work on my tan," Demyx said as Aerith goes closer to the house but the two open the door with Aerith shocked to see Adam's dead body on the ground in a pool of his blood.

"This is not a good day for you shortstop," Larxene summons her daggers as Aerith knows she can't fight both of them for she makes a run for it. "We don't have time for this, Demyx kill her," Larxene ordered as he is a bit hesitant.

"Do I really have to, I distaste sweat you know," Demyx said with Larxene puts her kunais near his neck.

"Come Demyx boy; guess we got two pussies in the group. Beside make it quick if you don't want to sweat your Metrosexual ass," Larxene scorned as Demyx combs his hair with his gloved hand.

"Hey, it takes time and effort to look this good but whatever I keep the bitch busy," Demyx summons his sitar and ride on top of a water pillar heading for Aerith with Larxene going off towards the location.

Demyx leaps off the water pillar onto a roof seeing Aerith wielding her quarterstaff. "Don't think I would go down so easily," Aerith fires a barrage of light orbs as Demyx blocks them using a wall of water for him to shoot a series of bubbles from the tip of the Sitar.

She summons an energy barrier protecting her as the bubbles explode like grenades destroying the pavement and parts of buildings. Aerith converts the shield's energy into her staff and fire a ray of light to blast Demyx in the chest knocking him off the roof and crashes into a dumpster.

Demyx leaps out the dumpster and brushes trash off his coat, "Gee I'm going to smell for a week."

Aerith can see the others approach, "Oh guys. I overheard what they wanted. They want the crystal here on this world; you need to check the guy's records."

"Alright, Roxas is on his way. We'll check the records," Axel said cutting off the line. Roxas is leaping off the buildings trying to find Aerith.

Roxas notice the Org 13. Member fires a beam of high pressure water that cuts into a building. Roxas runs for Aerith with the top part of the building to collapse towards them. He gets near her to put up an energy shield protecting them from harm.

"Thanks Roxas, oh names Aerith good to meet you," Aerith said remembering the others telling her about the boy who has an Esper spirit in his body.

"Likewise," Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas, are you okay?" Xion shouted sounding worried.

"Yeah, Aerith and I will be okay. Go ahead and grab the data. We'll handle this 'Nobody'," Roxas insults Demyx as he strings his sitar.

"Hey there blonde; I have style that you can't compare. Now face my many clones," Demyx starts playing his Sitar creating a swarm of water clones surrounding them both.

"Be careful okay," Xion and the others head out with Aerith and Roxas taking care of Demyx.

Roxas is slashing through several clones as he slams his sword into the ground to call down a volley of lightning bolts destroying a massive amount at once.

Aerith casts Holy as a big ball of light hovers above her for it to shoot beams of light cutting down hordes of clones.

"The cute girl has a protector, guess I have to kill you both," Demyx goofy disposition changed into a cold relentless expression.

He summons a bunch of water pillars to launch them at the duo as Roxas dodges while Aerith creates a barrier to absorb the attacks. Roxas leaps onto a flagpole and leaps towards Demyx bashing at the musician.

Demyx blocks it with his Sitar as Roxas jumps up electrifying his blade for Demyx dodges his blows. He counters by shooting a bunch of bubbles knocking Roxas around with each watery blast.

"Don't let this handsome mug fool you, I'll rock your world," Demyx creates pillars of water to entrap Roxas for they all slam into him at once sending him flying into a wall.

Aerith goes up the ladder seeing Roxas is about to be hit with another water beam. She sends out an orb of light to surround Roxas expanding into a Reflect sphere taking the beam and sending it right back hitting Demyx's arm making it violently bounce backward breaking it.

Roxas leaps forward giving him a quick series of slashes and downward bashing his head knocking him down leaving him covered in bruises and blood.

"Damn it, at least I split you from the others. Smell you later," Demyx disappears into a dark portal leaving the two behind.

"Guys, we found the records and it looks like the crystal is at the docks," Leon said on the phone as Aerith.

Larxene reaches the area sensing the others are getting close. She summons Heartless to keep them busy with tons of monsters blocking their pursuit with everyone craving their way to the docks.

Aqua is blasting away Heartless with powerful spells, "Thundaga." She calls down a mighty wave of lightning bolts wiping out hordes of weak Heartless as she cuts down a few Soldiers with her Keyblade. She charges up her Keyblade and thrusting forward unleashing a barrage of electricity destroying more groups.

Zack tearing through groups of Heartless emitting orbs of energy peppering groups with Cloud backing him up smashing a Large Body with his Buster Sword as Leon finishes the Heartless off with a swift yet strong strike. "Damn it, they seems like they keep coming," Cloud said.

"Yeah, it's so troublesome," Leon said as Zack is twisting his arm.

"You kidding me, this is one hell of a workout," Zack said as Cloud smiles at this.

"You never change Zack," Cloud said as they are being box in by Heartless.

"You know it, come on let's kick some ass," Zack said with Leon giving only a silent smirk for them to rush through monsters.

Sephie and Serah are running through blasting magical projectiles killing off the Heartless crawling on the side of buildings.

"Zero Gravity," Sephie casts her spell causing several Heartless to helplessly float. Serah draws out her bowsword in bow mode as she easily picks them off one by one. "Serah, you are getting better with your shots," Sephie bashes a Soldiers with her large nun chucks making it vanish.

"Thanks," Serah leaps away from an incoming attack for she counters with putting a magic arrow through its skull making it disappear. Sephie is casting Fira and Aerora smashing through groups of enemies.

Lightning is dodging attacks as she slashes and kicks multiple flying Heartless. She switches her blade into a rifle blasting away several Heartless with explosive magic bullets clearing up a path.

Tifa and Snow are exchanging blows with the fiends with Large Bodies getting in their way. "Snow, give me a hand," Tifa said as Snow grabs her hand and flings her at the beasts.

She dropkicks the Large Body making it recoil backward with Snow pounding the ground creating ice spikes cutting the Heartless from underneath. Tifa breaks the spikes with her fists and kicks them all towards the enemies as they stab though several Heartless.

"Not bad Tifa," Snow said.

"Likewise Snow, let's give these monsters a beating," Tifa said as more Heartless appear.

"Now you're speaking my language," Snow said as the two fighters move forward with Axel and Xion cutting their way though Heartless.

"Wow, we really have strong friends," Xion said shields herself from a bunch of Shadows with her emitting a strong light from her Keyblade destroying them.

"Yeah, you can always count on them to have your back," Axel shooting a Heartless off the roof with a fireball.

Larxene is searching the warehouse and finds what she is looking for. She presses her foot on the trap door unlocking the pathway that leads to the ruins underneath the building.

She continues through the cavernous tunnel and finds a shrine where there is an Esper Crystal. "Perfect," Larxene grabs the crystal as Demyx comes back to her with his arm broken. "Oh great, the girl beat you up," Larxene taunted him.

"No, she had help from Roxas," he said.

"Anyway, we got what we came for," Larxene has a nasty grin on her pretty face.

The others manage to reach the docks but a massive Heartless appears for it roars a large sound boom blowing everyone away.

"Everyone, stand back; this will cause a big mess," Ruby gathers energy into her staff focusing a massive ball of blue energy above her head. The Heartless fires a powerful beam of darkness at the Elf mage.

"Master Ruby, look out," Xion shouted.

"Ultima," Ruby pumps the last bit of power into the huge sphere and flings it at the incoming beam.

The spell collides with the beam and it easily overpowering it making contact with the Heartless violently bursting an explosion that rocked the entire town. The spell completely destroys the beast.

"Wow Master Ruby that was amazing," Xion praising her as the others are improved as well.

The Elf teleports down with them putting her staff away. "That's what you do when you stick your nose in books and research for 200 years," Ruby said with her usual monotone voice.

"Or your just a bookish badass," Axel said.

"You can say that," Ruby said showing a smile as they hear a scream on top of the building with Roxas returning from the shrine.

"I manage to close the Keyhole inside that shrine. We should get going onto the next world," Roxas said.

"Guys, I'm going with you," Aqua said.

"Really you are coming, Master Aqua?" Xion asked.

"Yes and just call me Aqua. Ven is my friend too, I want to help out," she said.

"Guys; be careful, these guys sound very lethal," Marlene said.

"We'll hold the fort here just in case those guys ever come back," Zack said.

"Thanks man, we'll be back with Ventus in hand," Axel said giving Zack a handshake for they head for the final world in the area.

A/N: Guys next world we will travel to is the world Mysterious Deep which is based on the movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire.

Also there will be other Final Fantasy characters that will appear with Roxas and the others especially one who is connect with the Espers. Anyway have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Underwater Cruise Pt 1: Maiden Voyage

It's been two days since Roxas and his group left Traverse Town with their new teammate Aqua for they are heading for the Mysterious Deep world.

Roxas goes towards the cockpit to check on Axel when he sees Aqua using her Keyblade Stormfall to help Xion try out a new spell. "Hey guys, getting ready to roll out," Roxas said.

"Yeah, I'm just practicing with Aqua," Xion said

"Hey Roxas, I always wondered something. Did you ever found out where you come from?" Aqua asked as it always bugged her ever since meeting the two brothers some years ago.

"Nope, my memories are turning up blank on those times. My brother Ven had problems remembering our parents too," Roxas said feeling sadden by this fact. "Kind of pathetic, I can't even remember my own parents," Roxas feeling shameful as Xion puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about it. You'll find them soon," Xion said trying to be optimistic about this.

"Yeah Roxas, they'll show up soon," Aqua said as she feels a bit sadden by this as well. "They could be dead for all we know. Poor Roxas and Ventus," she thought having motherly concern.

Meanwhile within the Mysterious Deep world; two Organization members along with the Hybrid girl are meeting with their contacts.

They are in a place called Washington DC with Demyx and Vexen walk on the sidewalk marveling at the early 20th century design of American buildings. "These buildings have a very sharp design," Vexen is impressed.

"Looks kind of dull," Demyx said as they head into a building where they meet their contact.

"Quiet, we are here," Vexen silenced him as he and the group meets with their contact.

"So your leader called, wanting something about a crystal and he's paying good money for it," the man said.

"Yes, we need you to lead us to the Lost City through your expedition. Once you found the location, we'll help you take what you need," Vexen said.

"Of course, I have dealings with the Kaiser back in Germany. He would want some sweet Atlantean technology for his war with the Allied Power to give him an edge," the man said.

Vexen gives him a black gem for him to shove into his pocket, "Okay Commander Rourke once you find the city set this down on the ground and we'll assist you at the right moment."

"Count on it," Rourke said as he heads off to the docks for his trip.

"Why can we just teleport there?" Demyx questioned.

"Because whatever is down there. It's blocking us from reaching there and with that crystal. It's should weaken the spell preventing us from reaching there," Vexen said as he looks at the girl.

"It's time to prove your worth against Roxas, my pet," Vexen said as the girl nods her head.

"Yes master," the girl acting very meekly as the gem on her forehead glows bright.

"I see the slave gem is keeping a tight grip on your mind," Vexen said impress by his own genius as they disappear into the darkness.

Elsewhere Roxas and the others arrived in D.C with Roxas and Xion looking awestruck by this. "Quite the city this is," Xion is impressed by the buildings' style as a newspaper flies into Roxas's face.

He pulls it off noticing the front page headline: 'Great War spreads throughout Europe, US staying neutral in conflict due to policies'. "Man quite terrible," Roxas said having a frown on his face.

"Regardless, we have to find clues to Ventus," Axel said as they are heading for the Mansion where Yen Sid's associate is located.

"Master Yen Sid said to meet this guy at his mansion," Aqua said noticing something on top of the Mansion, "Heartless on the roof."

They call out their weapons as a group of Heartless consists of Neoshadows, Armored Knights, Soldiers and a Large Armor rushing down towards them.

"They can be after your master's friend," Axel said as more Heartless swarm at them.

"Yeah, let's cut a path to the mansion," Roxas swings his blade taking down several heartless as she leaps behind a Neoshadow slicing it in half.

Axel kicks a Neoshadow launching it into a pillar for he slashes a Heartless destroying it with ease.

"Magnega," Aqua creates an orb of energy that pulls in the surrounding enemies into its hold. "Balloonga," She summons large water bubble flinging at the hovering Heartless for the spell obliterates the collection of Heartless in a violent watery blast.

Roxas slams his blade into the ground for a spear of ice to stab through a Soldier making it poof out of existence. Roxas tosses his blade for it cuts through groups of heartless with him grabbing it in mid-air and slashing downward through a Neoshadow.

They got to the middle of the huge yard for the Large Armor to slam into the ground unleashing a shockwave blowing the four away.

"Guess I better try this out, Ifrit," Roxas calls onto Ifrit with his body empowered him with great strength with his Keyblade turning into gauntlets and shin guards with his eyes turned red and his clothes red and black.

The round Heartless charges at Roxas for him to punch into its gut with sheer force sending it crashing into a tree snapping it in half on impact.

Xion locks the Heartless in place using the Bind spell as Roxas smashes his sword into the beast knocking it into the air.

Roxas is using his strength to demolish the Heartless through its heavy armor. Then suddenly a massive four legged machine like Heartless called a Crawler lands on the ground with a big thud, "Guys go for the mansion, I entertain our guest of honor."

"Don't get cocky Roxas, be careful," Xion warned him for the three to head for the mansion filled with Heartless.

Roxas dashes away from a stomp that shakes the very ground around it; it launches a bunch of missiles onto the grass causing great explosions kicking up debris and dust. Roxas shoots a series of fireballs from his palms impacting the large Heartless but it's having no effect.

The Crawler fires twin energy beams from its head to hit Roxas recoiling him into a tree hurting his back. The Heartless swings the front legs trying to flatten Roxas for him to leap off the tree and rush away barely escaping the powerful blow.

Roxas moves at swift speed to land a potent punch to the left front leg making a crack in the armor. Roxas charges up his move and fires a ray of fire piercing through the left front leg destroying the bottom part of it.

The Crawler pounds into the ground unleashing powerful earthquakes. Roxas launching himself towards the Heartless as he notice the actually heartless is inside the glass dome in the head.

He lands on its skull seeing the black heartless for him to start rapidly punching the glass. With each hit making the glass weaker as the robotic heartless is growling in pain.

The beast emits a powerful electric field which zaps the young Keyblade wielder off of it. Roxas recovers in mid-air to releases a powerful fireball at the cracked dome for the attack releases a massive explosion blowing the dome wide open.

Roxas grabs onto a branch of a tree and lobs himself into the Heartless punching through the damaged head dashing through the Heartless inside killing it instantly.

The beast roars in agony for it starts to fade away for it to crash onto the ground. "Well, that was enjoyable," Roxas said sarcastically.

Aqua wielding her Keyblade slashes through several Solders for them to reach the front door as Xion blasts the door down seeing a bunch of Shadows. Axel and Xion blast through hordes of Heartless leaving behind carnage in their wake.

They clear the way for the back room where they find an old man wielding a shotgun at them with Aqua shakes her hands, "Hey wait hold your weapon, and we are here to help."

The old man chuckles at this, "Oh man, I almost blow you away. Sorry about that, get jumpy with these monsters around."

"Anymore around here?" Xion asked.

"Nope little lady, after that giant machine got destroyed all the monsters went away, oh where are my manners I'm Preston B. Whitmore" the old man said.

"You're Master Yen Sid's friend right?" Xion asked.

"Of course, the old wizard wanted me to enlist you for our expedition to Atlantis to find clues for your friend. You and your friends seem pretty capable against those monsters, so you all will be on security to make sure everyone is nice and safe on this trip," Whitmore said.

"So who's leading this trip under the sea?" Axel asked.

"Well my go sir, it's my friend's grandson Milo. He's a brilliant young man whose dream is to find Atlantis and unlock its secrets. He's at the docks right now, I'll take you to him," Whitmore said.

"Thank you Sir," Xion bows her head in respect for them to escort Preston out the mansion.

Roxas waits out the door seeing the others come onto the huge yard walking beside Xion. "We are making progress," Roxas said.

"Indeed, we are heading under the sea. You excited for that?" Xion is clearly happy about this.

"I always wanted to go underwater," Roxas said feeling pumped as they head off to the docks.

"Hey old timer, have these monsters appeared before?" Axel asked.

"Not until recently, we should hurry before more pop up," Winston takes the group to the docks.

Soon they reach the docks where they enter a massive warehouse where the large submarine is housed with Roxas looking in awe at the submersible. "That's a sweet looking ride there," Roxas impressed by this as Whitmore pats the young man on the back.

"Yep my young lad, it's a real beauty. The Ulysses is the best that money can buy," Whitmore said as he sees a skinny guy with glasses appear carrying some supplies. "Milo, this is the new addition to your team. They are the new security," he said as Milo greets the crew.

"Hey guys, names Milo. I'm leading this expedition and you guys are?" Milo said struggling to balance all the stuff in his hands.

"I'm Roxas and these are my friends. Aqua, Axel, and Xion," Roxas said.

"Well guys I hope you be amazed by the discovery we are going to find," Milo get feel a large hand on his shoulder seeing an imposing man right behind him in a military uniform.

"Mr. Whitmore. We are about to go on our merry way, wait a minute. Who are these guys?" Commander Lyle Rourke asked looking suspicious at the four.

"Well, at a request of a friend, I let them on the trip and besides they dealt with those monsters at the Mansion. They will be a great assist to the guards," Whitmore said as Lyle is not pleased with this late addition.

"Of course, Lyle Rourke; I'm the commander of this fine vessel. Alright get inside," Lyle said as everyone gets inside the sub for they go on their main voyage. The ship starts to descend into the water heading for the lost city of Atlantis.

Roxas moves through the vast submersible checking out the armory where a blond woman is wielding a bolt action rifle firing a bunch of targets down range.

"So you're the new security detail huh, I'm Helga. The Commander's second in command," the blond woman said with a German accent.

"Hey, I'm Roxas," Roxas reaches out with a hand but she declines taking another shot at a dummy cutting through its head with a single bullet.

"Look I'm not here to make friends; I'm here to make sure this trip runs buttery smooth," Helga slings the rifle onto her back for she moves out of the room.

"Hey Roxas," Axel heads inside with Roxas taking a seat.

"Hey Axel, I met Miss Defensive and had a riveting talk," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Sounds like a swell woman," Axel said dryly. "So are you taking in the wonderful space?" Axel teased.

"Feels like I'm trapped like a sardine," Roxas said.

"You'll get your sea legs soon. You should explore the place a bit," Axel goes off as Roxas go as well checking to see Xion.

He spots her talking with Milo as they share a discussion, "So you spend your whole life trying to study Atlantis?"

"Yes, they have an unseen influence throughout our history and I want to unlock their secrets. We can learn all from them," Milo said with his tone filled with excitement.

"You seem so passionate about this," Xion admires Milo's commitment to this project.

"Milo, what do you do precisely?" Roxas comes in interested in the discussion.

"Well, I'm a Linguist. I study Human language and that's what got me into the Atlantis, it's so interesting," Milo said.

"What's so special about this place?" Roxas asked very curious.

"Well, Atlantis was over 8500 years ago and had vast advancements in weapons, medicine, science, and other technology but due to unknown conditions. The whole city disappears from existence but I'm here to prove this place exists," Milo said.

"We'll help in any way we can, right Roxas?" Xion asked as Roxas nods his head.

"Of course, we are here to protect your trip," Roxas said.

"Thanks you guys, I'm going to inform the crew about the dangers ahead. Come along," Milo leads them to the meeting room with Commander Lyle and his partner Helga talking with Vexen on the radio.

"We are heading for the city right now and close to your Magicite," Lyle said.

"Of course, remember find us the Magicite and you get what you want," Vexen said as he cuts out.

"Can we trust him sir?" she asked.

"Those four guys are pretty tough capable of dealing with those monsters, we need them to deal with them and help get the technology," the commander said.

"Hope this goes without a hitch," Helga said as now everyone heads into the central bridge where Milo has a presentation.

"Okay folks, in order to continue we need to find a large valley that will lead to us to an underground air pocket which is the road to Atlantis," Milo explained.

"Any kind of defenses we need to get pass?" the commander asked with Milo showing a graph of a large beast.

"They say there is a beast called the Leviathan that acts like a guard dog protecting the undersea entrance," Milo said as both Xion and Roxas are caught off guard by the name.

"An Esper guarding the city, can it be possible?" Roxas whispered.

"Anything is possible at this point," Xion responded.

"But it's probably just a statue or wall craving to scare off intruders," Milo said as the sub begins to head into the valley where everyone is on high alert.

"Do you find the commander kind of suspicious?" Aqua asked Axel.

"Yeah, come to think of it; those hooded freaks helped the Queen take Snow White's heart back in the Dwarf Woodland," Axel said.

"That seems to be logical since they can have allies working for them," Axel said.

"We have to keep an eye on that commander," Aqua said as they both agree.

"See any sight of those monsters yet?" the commander asked.

"No sir, no sight of them," a Merc said as suddenly the sub gets hit with something for him to see something on the side window seeing a Screwdiver hitting the glass with its trident.

"The Heartless found us," Aqua sees a bunch of them teleport inside with Soldiers, Iron Knights and Wizards swarming inside with Screwdivers and Aquatanks.

"Protect the ship at all cost," Lyle said on the radio for all units to engage the Heartless. A Wizard fires a series of fireballs which blasts several troops with gore and flesh scattered on the walls. Axel kicks it launching it into a wall making it burst apart into dark mist.

"Guys, you'll deal with the Heartless on the ship while I and Roxas go after them outside," Xion leads Roxas to the hatch getting inside a pressure room.

"How are we suppose to fight, we don't have diving suits," Roxas can see Xion place her hand on his chest pumping Magic into his body.

"I'm going to change us so we can fight underwater," they are both cover in light for the room begins to fill with water until its fully submerged in sea water with Roxas feeling weird.

The rays of light vanish as he looks down seeing his legs replaced with a black dolphin's tail with a dorsal fin on his rear. "Wow, it worked; I can breathe underwater," Roxas tumbles feeling awkward about his new fin.

"You look cute as a fish," Xion giggles staring at his shirtless chest enjoying the view.

"Right back at you," Roxas teased making the raven haired mage blush at his comment as Xion has a blue shapely fish tail with a big fin along with a black bra made of two seashells.

"You look good," Roxas marveling at her slender figure with her glowing in the face as he slips up trying to maintain balance. "Sorry I need to get used to this," Roxas holds himself in place with the hatch finally finish pressurizing the door to open with both Xion and Roxas greeted by Screwdivers and Aquatanks.

"You will, here they come," Xion summons a twister catching several Screwdivers into its torrent. Xion lets it set off unleashing a powerful blast reducing them to black ooze.

Roxas slashes an Aquatank for it slaps its fin into his face and shooting a beam of energy into Roxas knocking him into a pillar. Roxas casts Ice Needles as a swarm of frozen spikes to impale into the Heartless. He coaxes his Keyblade with magical energy and tosses it slicing it in half as it pass through.

"Deep Freeze," Xion swims around a group of Screwdivers sealing them into a sphere of ice for it implodes destroying them instantly.

Roxas uses his new tail to slam into a Screwdiver and thrusting into Aquatank than delivering an upward slash making the Heartless roar in pain. He then kills it with a quick series of slashes.

Soon a distant roar echoes throughout the cavern area as the crew got rid of the Heartless onboard for them to be hit by an explosion ripping apart its hull. "What the hell is that?" the commander ordered as something big is approaching the ship.

Milo is quite surprised and terrified by this, "Oh man. This is crazy, it's the Leviathan." The Mercs arm the guns and go into subpods to engage the Leviathan.

Suddenly a giant metal lobster appears for it fires beams of energy at the sub cutting through its armor. "A giant robot, I admit I didn't see that coming," Roxas said as Xion agrees.

"Yeah, it's pretty massive, we can't hold back," Xion charges up energy into her wand and fires a barrage of energy rays slamming into the shell of the Automaton. The magic attacks didn't have any effect on the Leviathan.

The robot fires a bunch of energy projectiles peppering the subpods and the two blondes. The mini subs got wipe out with Xion getting nearby Roxas summoning an energy barrier sheltering them from the explosions.

The robot swings its large claw crash into the Xion's Reflect for her spell to fail sending them several feet away. The Automaton attacks the two with a flurry of strikes but the two evade the claws with both Roxas and Xion firing energy beams at the imposing claw making it recoil backwards but no damage done.

"Built like a fucking battle cruiser," Roxas swims up and slashes the recoiled claw. He then infused energy into his Keyblade inflicting powerful blows leaving cuts into the armor.

"Roxas be careful," Xion warned as Roxas dodges an incoming claw but another grips him tight with Xion trying to reach for him. The robot slams Roxas into a massive sea cliff knocking the blond cold with Xion's eyes widening at this, "Roxas no!"

The automaton shoves Roxas through rocky wall making him fly into the crack with Xion trying to reach him but the machine blocking her with it launching explosives at the sub seriously damaging it.

"Roxas, hang on. I'm coming for you," Xion uses Reflect to block a barrage of tornados. "Stopra," Xion freezes the robot in place as she starts charge up her next spell. "Cometeo," Xion thrust her wand forward creating a hole which a horde of magical orbs seek their target striking into the armor of the metal beast causing violent blasts.

Xion wasted a lot of energy using that spell seeing the Leviathan took some damage but not enough to silence it. "These people made one durable robot," Xion looks at the big hole feeling worried about Roxas. "Hang on just a bit longer," she thought.

Back inside the sub water is flooding the ship as the others clearing the way for the others with Milo, Helga and Lyle behind them going towards the escape subs. Parts of the ship explode with them entering into the escape vessel.

"None of our weapons are doing anything against that thing," the commander said as Milo and the others see the two engaging the large metal lobster through the glass windows.

"Remarkable, your friends are really holding their own out there," Milo said as the two merc leaders are not pleased with this.

Xion sees the crew trying to escape but the machine is wreaking havoc on them killing off one by one. "I have to do something but one of my best spell didn't do much damage. They are depending on me," Xion conjures up several Balloonra spells and flings them at the robot. "I have to try Holy now," Xion tries to cast Holy gathering a ball of light above her head bot soon enough it starts to weaken and fails. "Guess I'm not ready yet," she thought.

The water spells collides into the Automaton with its armor taking damage but holding steadfast. The Leviathan fires a concussive beam into Xion's body knocking the wind out of her.

Meanwhile inside the hole, Roxas stumbles around with his back messed up and his head buzzing with pain. "I take it back, change from battle cruiser to a fucking mountain," Roxas notice a carving of a sea serpent on the wall for it glows with energy responding to Roxas's presence.

"You have the power of Ifrit within you," a booming voice echoes through the cavern.

"Since this is water, you must be Leviathan, the Esper of Water," Roxas trying to hold himself up with his tail.

"Perceptive human, your heart is strong enough to wield my power. Use it to destroy that machine pretending to be me," the serpent spirit said.

"I will," Roxas approves as his body begins to absorb the Esper's spirit making his body empower with vast surges of energy.

Xion can sense the energy from the hole seeing its Roxas, "Whatever he found down there better use it now." Xion uses Reflect to block a claw but the weight of it destroys her barrier delivering a powerful blow with Xion can't take much more of this.

The automaton fires a deadly beam at Xion for she is too weak to bring up another barrier. Then a blur shoots across the water and stands before her putting up a potent Reflectga bouncing the beam right back hitting the robot with an explosive force taking out large chucks of its armor.

"Xion, are you okay?" her brave knight asked.

"Yes thank goodness your okay," Xion uses her remaining strength to hug him with her heart at ease. "I see you have the water Esper," Xion witnesses Roxas's eyes are now icy blue from his normal blue, his Keyblade transforms into a Keywand and his tail changed into patterns of white and ice blue.

"Yeah," Roxas restores Xion to full health with a Curaga spell. "Go back with the others, you did more than enough. I'll take it from here," he said as Xion agrees.

"Sure and be careful," Xion swims off to join the others escaping the large robot with Roxas wielding his wand with magical energy pulsing through his body.

The robot Leviathan launches its tornados with Roxas freezing them in place with a Deep Freeze spell. "Command of Water and its forms along with Magic are yours to unleash," Leviathan's voice echoed as Roxas casts Glacier summoning a big spear of ice underneath the beast piercing through its damaged hull.

Roxas barrages the machine with volleys of magic bullets shooting from the tip of his wand tearing apart the armor. The fake Leviathan breaks away from the ice spear but it's massively damaged for it fires a powerful laser beam at Roxas.

He draws energy into his wand as the machine fires its energy attack cutting through the water. Roxas uses Reflega to hold off the attack with his whole body going quite numb from the sheer pressure of the beam.

He finally successfully deflect the beam back with Roxas flying back due to recoil from the beam and the attack scores a powerful hit slicing the robot in half for it to explode from its fatal damage.

Roxas forcefully reverts back to normal due to vast energy lost; he swims back to the rescue subs for Xion and the other's rescue sub go to pick him up. Roxas goes into the sub with Xion and others waiting for him with Xion hugging him completely overjoyed, "Roxas that was amazing."

"Quite impressive out there," Aqua and the others are glad to see their friend is alright with Xion turning Roxas back to be human.

"Well, thanks for helping destroy that machine. Now there is nothing to stop us from reaching the city," the commander said as they reach the underground cavern where the entrance to Atlantis is.

Meanwhile within the castle, Saix gets a status report on the mission on the Lost Empire World. "Sir, the others manage to find the entrance to the city," Demyx talks to him on the radio.

"Make sure our tool is ready to go along with setting the dark crystal, so our forces can secure the area and grab the Magicite," Saix said.

"Right," Demyx cuts off as Saix is very interesting in Roxas's abilities.

"The Superior will be most interested in this from this report. He has gained the Esper of Water," Saix said as he goes report to the Superior within his personal chambers.

"Yes Saix, what do you have anything important to show me?" the master asked.

"My Lord, the boy Roxas has gained another Esper," Saix said as the bald man sitting on his throne rubbing his graying beard.

"How curious, Roxas is a very interesting case. We must keep watch on his progress," the superior commanded as Saix bows humbly before the master.

"Of course," Saix goes off with the Superior to think this one over.

"The Goddess and her Espers has chosen their champion well. Combining the Keyblade's power with the Espers would be very lethal but once I get my plans in movement. It wouldn't mean much in the end," the Superior said as he disappears into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Underwater Cruise Pt 2: The Lost City

After the attack of the Leviathan; the crew set up camp within the tunnels before they go towards the city. Roxas looks at his hands pulsing with power as he now has both Ifrit and the real Leviathan within him. "This is intense," Roxas said as his best friend is right behind him.

She taps him on the head. "I really hope you don't make a habit of nearly dying," Xion having a cute pout.

"Yeah like I want this, it seems to follow me like a bug to a bug zapper," Roxas said having a goofy grin as Xion can't stay mad with a smile like that.

"I was so worried and with that massive robot. Without your new powers, we would have died," Xion said still feeling the dread from fighting that automation as her spine started to quiver just mentioning it.

"Yeah but we got rid of that tin can. You did amazing out there," Roxas is praising her as she feels a rush of blood to her face turning her face into a tomato.

"Thanks but I wanted to use Holy to finish it off and yet it didn't work," Xion said as she grabs her magic mirror feeling it vibrate making her flip it open seeing her Master Ruby's face.

"Hello you two, how is your journey going so far?" Ruby said with her usual dry tone.

"Pretty well, Roxas manage to find another Esper called Leviathan and killed a giant robot," Xion said as Ruby looks honestly surprised by this with her icy blue eyes widen at this.

"Well Roxas, you seem to be very attractive towards the supernatural," Ruby said blankly yet sounding like a tease.

"Not funny," Roxas protested as Xion giggles at this.

"It's true," Xion said.

"Well, Leviathan's magic should be useful to you. May the Goddess Cosmo give you strength," Ruby said as she cuts off the pocket mirror.

"Roxas, I wonder the city looks like. It bet it's very beautiful," Xion gets close to Roxas and grabs his arm pressing her chest against him.

Roxas looks down at the small girl with him feeling how soft her chest gotten. "Oh man, they feel so soft," Roxas blushes liking how developed Xion's assets gotten. "There is something more beautiful right in front of me," Roxas said bluntly.

"Really like what?" Xion asked asking innocently as he grabs her shapely waist and bump their hips together being very close.

"Take a wild guess," Roxas said as the female mage flushes loving the fact they are so close.

"How sweet," Xion said as the commander rings the bell.

"Alright everyone, time to move out," Commander said as Aqua looks at the commander with doubt about his intent.

Meanwhile back at Organization's HQ Zero is striking target dummies while the Superior is watching her progress which is growing quite pleasantly. She stops and bows for her master, "Superior, I'm honored by your presence."

"Where is Vanitas?" the Superior asked.

"Well sir, he went off on his own mission to locate more Esper Crystals," Zero said. "So how the artificial Esper been going?" Zero asked with her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Pretty well, no one has tried to create an man made Esper from scratch and not of this vast scale. Its codename is Titan," the Superior and Zero look into a glass container where the energy of the Magicite they collected so far help create a powerful being for his uses.

"What are you going to use this for?" Zero asked.

"It's a special surprise for an old friend," the Superior said with a devilish grin on his weathered face.

Meanwhile Roxas and the group manage to reach the cliff seeing a massive underground city surrounded by water. "I don't believe it, it's the lost city of Atlantis," Milo is excited by this amazing discovery with the six looking in awe.

"It has an eerie kind of beauty to it," Aqua said

"Wow, this is amazing," Xion commented.

"Indeed," Milo said as they all feel a little uncomfortable with everyone wielding their weapons notice some strange beings wearing large masks surrounding them pointing their spears at them.

The lead warrior halts them as it pulls off its mask revealing a beautiful woman with tan skin and white hair which Milo seems to be awestruck by. She begins to talk to them in an unknown language Milo instantly recognizes it, "Guys I got this."

Milo begins to exchange conversion with the female warrior as it soon begins to change to more familiar languages like French, German and Spanish. "Hello my friends, to our fair city," the woman suddenly speaks in English leaving everyone beside Milo and Xion confused.

"Strange, why did they speak European languages?" Helga asked.

"Their language must be based on a root dialect, kind of like Latin is the based for every modern western language," Milo explained.

"By the way, my name is Kida. My father rules here so I need you to meet him," Kida said as she drags Milo with her as everyone begins to pack up.

"My name is Milo," Milo feeling awkward seeing this beautiful princess as he regains his composure. "Oh these are my friends Xion and Roxas with their partners Aqua and Axel," he greets them.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy your stay here, come on," Kida said.

"Guess we ask the big cheese himself about Ventus or those hooded guys," Roxas said as the others agrees. They soon get on vehicles to be lead by the ancient people with Commander Rourke and his second in command Helga discuss about the current situation.

"I don't believe the people are still alive, this changes everything," Helga said as the commander has a cold expression.

"This changes nothing; we still need to grab some Atlantean technology and those four will be in the way," Lyle said.

"Well, we need to rest up and find a place to set up that gem letting our backup know our location," Helga said.

Roxas is with Xion while Aqua is riding beside Axel. "This is unbelievable, from what Milo told us. These guys should be long gone," Aqua said.

"I know right, this places looks like it's not affect by time like a fairy tale," Axel said seeing the tall statues that spread throughout the area. "Hope we can find some clues," he said.

"Don't worry, we'll find a clue. I just know it," Aqua said. "Gee, I hope we find something," Aqua thought.

They finally enter in the beautiful yet decaying city with Milo, Xion and Roxas impressed by the architecture. "This is so beautiful, isn't it Roxas?" Xion asked amazed by the style of the buildings.

"Yeah, it's quite impressive," Roxas has childlike amazement in his big blue eyes.

"Atlantis influences are quite clear in many cultures like Egypt and the Mayans," Milo said as the convoy stops for the group to be lead to the King.

"Father, these are the outsiders that entered here," Kida said as the old King rises from his throne looking displeased by the presence of the outsiders.

"It was mistake for you all to come. I request you leave at once," the king ordered as the commander approaches the weary king.

"Well sir, can you at least let us spend one night here so we can restock and rest up and we head out tomorrow," Rourke said as the king takes a second to ponder about it.

"Okay but after one night, you leave this place and never come back," the king said as Aqua wanted to asked Kida something.

"Kida, do you know anything strange around here like a boy with blond hair or people wearing hoods," she asked as the princess is confused by this

"I'm sorry but I never seen people like that before but I do know something strange. Its deep down in the underground caverns underneath the city, my father said there is a crystal with strange powers down there," Kida said as the others overhear this.

"Where is the entrance to these caverns?" Xion asked.

"It's on the far side of the city, there is a broken building which hides it," Kida said as the commander overhears this with a smile on his face.

"Excellent, we need to prepare our allies for their arrival," the commander said to Helga on the radio.

"Of course," Helga takes the black gem out of the truck and places it onto the ground waiting for it to take effect.

Roxas and the others come up with a plan, "Okay the Esper Crystal is located in the caverns. Axel you should grab the crystal while me, Roxas and Xion will check for the Heartless and those hooded people."

"Sounds like a plan," Axel said as they part ways

"Alright everyone, keep safe," Xion said as they go off with Xion, Roxas and Aqua being approach by Milo and Kido.

"Hey, I'm wondering if you can join us. Kida wants to show us the city," Milo asked as the trio agreed.

"Good chance to see anything suspicious around here," Roxas said.

"Good call, the Heartless or the hooded people could be around the corner," Aqua said as they walk with Kida and Milo around the ruined city in a state of disrepair. "Kida why are your buildings falling apart?" she asked.

"Well, most of the records were lost during the war. We can't even read these anymore, let along rebuilt what was lost," Kida said as the four are confused by this.

"Wait you can't read your own writing?" Roxas said in uttered bewilderment.

"There are situations where through social decay people forget their own language kind like what happened to the Romans when their empire collapsed long ago," Milo explained.

"Very interesting indeed," Xion is interested in this as well.

"My father forbids us from learning more of our past but I wanted to know what the light that took my mother when my city fell into the ocean," Kida said as the three are further confused by this.

"Hold your horses you sound like you seen this before but that was thousands of years ago. So you mean to tell me you are over 8000 years old," Milo questioned as she grins thinking its quite silly asking this question.

"Of course," Kida said in a nonchalant way with the others being even more confused as Milo admitted she looks pretty good for someone who's over several thousand years old.

"Well, you look pretty good Kida," Milo said awkwardly with the princess liking his meek statue with Milo regaining his composure. "But seriously, how is this possible?" he asked.

"Well, ever since a large rock from the sky hit our city, it's given us this long life and powers the whole city," Kida said. "Milo, you can help us since you know our language and our writings," she asked.

"Well why not it's the chance of a lifetime," he gets hugged by the pretty princess with her feeling excited by this.

"We'll help as well," Roxas said.

"Thank you," Kida said as they head down the road checking out more of the city.

Vexen is overlooking the operation from afar letting Demyx do all the grunt work while he watches over his pet. "It's the field is weakening, me and the Heartless are going in right now," Demyx said.

"Excellent and my little tool you will do your job. Is that understood?" Vexen commanded.

"Yes Master," the girl said softly.

Axel reaches the old building Kida talked about Axel goes inside for him to notice a section of the wall is disturbed.

"Weird," Axel uses his weapons to knock the wall revealing a secret tunnel. "Someone was here recently," he stares at a pair of boots prints seems freshly made. They go into the tunnels to find large opening with shiny crystals on the ceiling, "These look pretty?" Axel said as they remind him of Ruby's ice blue eyes. "Just like her eyes," Axel said as they reach a large boulder blocking their path.

Axel draws out his chakrams as he enters inside as they notice Demyx. "There he is," he shouted as Demyx rushes forward as he summons Heartless to block his path.

"Oh great, the welcome committee; better crash this party," Axel burns groups of shadows and throws his ring slicing off the head of a Large Body. He tosses his chakrams letting them slice though groupings of Heartless as he blasts a big one into oblivion.

Axel ducks under the arm of a Neoshadow for she swiftly slashes the Heartless apart. He weaves through Shadows severing their bodies in half with his weapons. He summons a big ball of fire and flings it at the Heartless blowing them to cold oblivion.

He clears up the way as Axel noticed a guy with a black coat heading down the tunnels, "Hey come back here." Axel take chase as the commander's backup in the form of the Heartless has appeared out the portal made by the gem.

Meanwhile Kida shows the others a lake where she stops, "I found something under this lake and I need Milo to translate it. Roxas and Xion you can come as backup just in case something bad happens. Aqua you can stay back, I don't trust the commander."

"I agree, have a nice swim," Aqua goes off to patrol the area.

"Is it a long swim?" Roxas asked.

"No, it'll take a few minutes to get there," Kida takes off her skirt to be in her blue top and matching underwear with Milo blushing at the sight of the beautiful princess. "Better shed your clothes to move better in the water, Milo what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, we'll have a nice girl… I mean a nice swim," Milo undresses to his shorts with Kida giggling at his meek disposition.

"Roxas get close to me," Xion casts a spell which turns them to merpeople again for them to follow after the two. They all swim down towards the underwater caverns for them to find a mural with beautiful images.

"Wow, is this the whole history of Atlantis?" Xion is amazed by this as Kida nods her head.

"What's that large rock on the top of the mural?" Roxas asked as Milo finally translate the mural for him and Kida goes to the small air pocket above.

"From my research, it's called the Heart of Atlantis. The very power source that empowers the city and it's the key to everything. My research and your flying rock, it all fits. Better get back," Milo and Kida swim off with Roxas and Xion taking a second look at the mural.

"This Heart of Atlantis is pretty powerful; this thing can be used as a weapon if in the wrong hands," Xion's mind is on the commander. "There is spite in that man; we got to go back," Xion and Roxas swim forward seeing Milo and Kida reaching the surface but get suddenly cut off by Heartless.

"Damn it, the Heartless found us; I hope the others stop them from getting another Magicite," Roxas and Xion fight off the monsters for Milo enters out of the water seeing Commander Lyle greeting him.

"Had a nice swim," he said as his Mercs and the Heartless are behind him.

Elsewhere Axel catches up to Demyx with the Esper crystal in hand in a massive cavern with large bodies of water scattered around the cavern. "You are trap, you have nowhere to hide," he goes into battle stance to face with the water wielder.

Demyx puts away the crystal in his pocket as he summons a Sitar, "Trap, I have all the power I need. These lakes are connected with the ocean." Demyx creates pillars of water to circle around him and spread out heading for Axel.

Axel rolls over a series of pillars for he launches several balls of flames for Demyx tries to block the flying projectiles but its gets hit with a few making him flinch; Axel rushes forward charging up his Chakrams to releases several flaming crescents with the attacks striking at Demyx.

The Musician has bad burning cuts as he calls down waves of explosive bubbles knocking Axel around. Many of the bodies of water pop out bubbles heading for them for Axel gathers energy into her chakrams. When they are about to hit them Axel unleashes a powerful wave of flames making the bubbles into stream.

Axel jump up to the ceiling to slash stalactites letting them drop towards Demyx with him dodging the falling rocks. Axel swoops down while he's distracted for he goes behind him and performs a rapid barrage of fiery explosions.

Demyx gets away using water pillars to block his pursuit seeing his sitar is broken due to the fight. "You bastard, you ruined my beautiful Sitar. I'm going to make you drown," Demyx starts making large waves flinging them at Axel.

He gets toss back with swarms of tidal waves getting soaked wet with Axel digging his weapons into the dirt. He molds the waves into massive bubbles to unleash giant explosions destroying large sections of the caves.

Axel dodges a bunch of flying rocks and launches several fireballs at Demyx, the sheer powerful blasts damaging his body.

"Time to end this game," Axel's body explodes for him to engulf his chakrams in flames. He launches a constant barrage of strikes pulling Demyx to his physical limits. "Now you die," Axel said knocking back Demyx down to earth.

Axel swiftly slashes Demyx with his weapons as he kicks him in the head and cutting him up while Axel gains airtime. Axel is charging up his Chakrams and slashing Demyx right down the middle unleashing a terrible explosion of energy rocking the whole chamber.

"Damn it," Demyx thought as his gets vaporized by the blast for Axel sees the Esper Crystal lying on the ground for him to grab it with him claiming victory.

"Alright, we taken down one of them and got the crystal," he thought as he puts it away in his coat pocket as he rush out of the caverns

Back with Roxas and Xion they manage to reach the surface seeing the city is overwhelmed with Heartless and Mercs.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Roxas shouted as Mercs armed with rifles and shotguns are aided by the Heartless. "They are trying to take over; we shouldn't have trusted this commander," Roxas uses Reflect to bounce the bullets back at the Mercs killing them on contact. Roxas cuts down a few Heartless and bashes his Keyblade into the head of a Soldier knocking him down.

Aqua draws out her Stormfall to cast Firaga Burst for a large flaming orb appears above her for a series of smaller fireballs seek and destroy their targets with Roxas quickly chopping down enemies.

"We need to head for the palace; they might want the secrets to the Heart of Atlantis from the king," Aqua said for them to rush towards the palace for a figure to hop across the buildings above and descend towards the trio.

"Thundaga," the woman crash lands near them to unleash an explosion of thunderbolts giving them both a painful shock. "You cannot pass," the green haired young woman is pulsing with magical energy as Xion has a bad feeling about this.

"Her power is very familiar to your Esper Forms," Xion said.

"You go help the others, I'll deal with this," Roxas said as Xion stands by him.

"Be careful okay," Xion said sounding worried.

"Hey, it's me we are talking about," Roxas said as Xion sighs.

"Just keep alert," Xion and Aqua head to another way around with this green haired woman looking curiously at Roxas.

"Very curious, you have powers like my own but it's a mere imitation," the woman draws out her magical blade Excalibur as her hair glows bright.

"What the hell are you?" he asked as the woman gets into battle stance.

"My name is Terra Branford, a weapon to serve her master. I'll finish you here and now," Terra electrify her body and tackles Roxas with blinding speed slamming her sword into Roxas's face knocking him into a body. "Firaga," she lobs a large fireball into Roxas releasing a large explosion.

Roxas skirts across the ground to hit a pillar as Terra casts a powerful Blizzaga shoots a blast of ice chunks. He dodges the spell for him to rush in slashing at her but she blocks his strikes with her blade. "Aero," Roxas summons a gust of wind from his Keyblade getting Terra trap in the windy vortex for him to deliver some swift hits.

Terra regains herself to teleport out of the spell for she uses Collision Magnet as she grabs Roxas with a magnetic force and then slamming him into the side of a building.

"Prepare to die," she cloaks her blade with energy to viciously attack Roxas and she stabs him unleashing a severe energy blast blowing him through a wall.

Roxas is on his back with his body cover with blood and wounds, "Roxas, that woman's power is similar to ours." An echo of Leviathan's voice goes in his mind as he realizes what this girl is.

"Damn it, she's an Esper," Roxas calls on the power of Ifrit for him to empower with fire magic and using Gauntlets and Shin guards replacing his Keyblade. He pounds the ground releasing pillars of fire to head for Terra.

Terra uses Reflega deflecting the incoming towers of fire for Roxas speeds forward basing his fists into her energy shield straining the barrier. Roxas smashes his fists onto the ground causing a mini quake to break Terra's focus for him to launches several blows onto her chest.

He strikes her with a single powerful punch into her face to send her flying across the street bouncing across it. "I see, you have good control over the Esper's power," Terra wipes the blood off her lips with her body engulfed with energy. "But I myself am an Esper Hybrid," Terra releases a powerful burst of energy consume in a pillar of light.

Roxas is blinded by the power of the energy for Terra appears to change form with her hair turned longer and wild as her now lightly furry body along with her hair turned vivid lavender. "Time to face death," Terra faces off with Roxas for the girls reach the palace seeing the Mercs firing their rifles at her.

Xion evades and shoot thunderbolts killing them on the spot for they enter inside to see the king mortally wounded by a gunshot through the chest. "What happened, are you okay?" Xion asked with the king struggling to stay alive.

"The man has the others down below; he wants to use my daughter to get the Heart of Atlantis for his selfish devices. Please save her and Atlantis for me," the king asked with his dying breath for the girls nods her head.

"Of course," Aqua said to see the king perish as they head off to the secret staircase which shows a massive cavern. With their Keyblades in hand, they see the Commander with his partner Helga holding Milo down with Kida hovering in a beam of light.

"You're too late, with the Princess absorbing the power of the Crystal. We'll take it to the Kaiser in Germany so it helps him destroy the Allied Forces in Europe and claim my reward," Lyle said as Aqua and Xion are bewildered by this.

"You bastard, you are going to kill millions for freaking money," Aqua is quite anger with this man as he laughs at this.

"My dear, money makes the world go around and I'm just helping it move along," Lyle said as the girls prepare to fight him as Milo notice a shard of crystal on the ground.

Milo shoves himself against Helga and stabbing the shard into Lyle's back, "That's what you get." Milo backs away for the commander starts to feel strange. His body starts crystallizing with blue crystals replacing his skin and his eyes glowing bright yellow. Everyone is horrified by this as Lyle grows in size and mass until he stands over 50 feet tall within the massive cavern.

"This power, it's intoxicating," Lyle said with a deep bellow for him to swing his massive arm at Milo for Aqua rushes in and knock him out of the way but Helga wasn't so lucky with Lyle crushing her under his foot.

Soon he is siphoning the power of the Crystal from Kida and into his new crystal body. "Milo, take her out of here, we'll handle this," Aqua draws her Keyblade with Milo taking the knocked out Kida out of the crystal chamber.

"Be careful," Milo wishes her luck as Xion and Aqua face off against the crystal giant empowered by the Heart of Atlantis.

"Sorry little ladies but with the power of Atlantis, you have no chance," Lyle shouted.

"That's what you think, Xion let's go," Aqua said as Lyle slams his large fists into the ground to bring up swarms of crystal spears with both girls getting out of the way. "Firaga Burst," Aqua raises her Keyblade creating a fiery orb with many fireballs striking the crystal monster's hide for she lobs the big fireball at the commander to get hit with a large blast.

The spell didn't do much damage as Lyle unleashes a barrage of lightning bolts to hit Aqua stunning her in place. He spits out multiple concussive beams from his mouth colliding with Aqua a few times with the last one launching her into a large rock.

Xion uses an energy barrier to block an incoming punch making it flinch backwards. Xion casts Deep Freeze with the air around the commander sealing him in a tomb of ice. She sets the ice prison off like a grenade damaging the crystal skin of Lyle showing different cracks exposed on his body. "Aqua, his body is exposed. Target the cracks," Xion shouted.

"Thanks Xion," Aqua storages energy into her Keyblade and throws it into one of the cracked areas. The weapon violently explodes exposing the hole. Aqua fires several thunderbolts into the hole causing a vicious discharge making Lyle roars in pain. "One down, two to go," Aqua thought.

The Crystal Giant fires laser beams from his eyes heading towards Xion. She deflects the beams back with a precise Reflect with Lyle getting hit in the second crack showing damage. She uses Magnet to draw in a large boulder and fires it at the weaken crack busting it wide open.

"Prism Rain," Aqua fires rainbow colored rays of energy from her Keyblade pounding against the second hole until its blows up making Lyle groan in agony.

"You little bitch," the crystal giant summons four pillars of crystal to press down on Aqua at the same time. She creates a magic barrier holding the pillars off to leap over them. Lyle swings his fist into Aqua pounding her into the ground causing her to recoil off the ground with blood leaking out her mouth.

Aqua wants to cast Curaga but is too weak to use it making her vulnerable to Lyle's wraith. "Aqua," Xion shoots triple energy blasts hitting the last crack busting it open as it causes an entire section of Lyle's chest to be left open showing a pulsing light. "I hope I can pull this off, Holy," Xion begins to gather light energy above her head.

"No, I will not lose this power," Lyle releases a beam of energy from his mouth to head towards Xion.

Xion fires her Holy spell for it collides with the beam but her spell easily overpowers his attack to strike Lyle. He is engulfed in a massive explosion for he gets vaporized by the spell. Xion is on her knees with her energy sap nearly dry for she sees the Heart of Atlantis returns to the crystal.

"Xion, you did it. You pull out the spell flawlessly, Ruby and Yen Sid would be so proud," Aqua gets heal back to full health by Xion.

The girl is very happy about this, "Yeah. They would." Xion gives Master Aqua a hug feeling too excited to stop hopping with joy.

"Okay, let's check on Kida and Milo," Aqua and Xion go outside to see Milo taking care of Kida, "Is she okay?" She sounds worried with Kida beginning to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The commander wanted you as a prize but I put an end to him and return the Heart of Atlantis back where it belongs," Xion said trying to catch her breath.

"That bastard murdered my father, he deserved what he got," Kida said as they see Axel heading their way covered with blood and dirt.

"Guess what I got?" Axel takes out the Magicite with both girls having big smiles on her faces.

"Finally, we got a break for once," Aqua said.

"For some reason, the Heartless are backing off. We just take care of the remaining Mercs," Axel said. Then suddenly a Keyhole appears right over the Heart of Atlantis as Aqua's and Xion Keyblades is reacting.

"Well that's not subtle at all," Aqua said as Xion let Aqua have this one as Aqua readies her weapon and fires a beam of energy to connect with the Keyhole hearing it lock up.

Back with Roxas facing off with Terra in her Esper Form with him trading blows with the Esper Hybrid as he launches a barrage of swift kicks. Terra easily blocks them as she counters by slashing him with her sharp claw like nails leaving bloody cuts.

He braces the pain for him to leash out vicious blows pounding into her body until he scores a potent uppercut launching her into the air. He leaps up and sends a strong kick to the stomach launching her back onto the pavement leaving a small crater.

Roxas notice sparks flying from the gem embedded on her forehead as Terra is having a large headache, "Strange but it must have something to do with that jewel. Leviathan, lend me your power." Roxas switches to a Keywand and his clothings go to icy blue and white.

Roxas flings several Balloonga spells at the woman but she regains her focus and dodges the spells. "Blackout," Roxas spreads a black mist which hits Terra making her go blind leaving her vulnerable. He cast Zero Graviga to lift her into a bubble stunning her in place.

"Here's the grand finale," Roxas slams his wand onto the ground unleashing a massive blast of light energy to overwhelming her until her body is in deep agony.

The pain was so great it knock her out as the jewel took too much damage breaks apart cutting the connection between Terra and her Master. Roxas is beyond exhausted for him to revert back to his normal form.

"Roxas!" he can hear Xion's beautiful voice as she sees he's badly wounded. "Thank goodness you are alright, I see you won your fight," she said as she casts Cura making his wounds disappear.

"That girl was pretty tough but I came on top," he said.

"What do you want to do with her?" Axel asked as Roxas picks up the pieces of the gem looking at the girl who now reverted back to her human form. Roxas looks on not with anger but instead with sympathy.

"We should check with Master Ruby and Master Yen Sid, see what they make of this and also she could be the link we need to Ventus," she said as Axel carries the small girl over his shoulder.

"You guys leaving?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, we got places to go. Are you heading back to the surface?" Roxas asked.

"I'm staying here with Kida to help fix Atlantis and put it back in condition," he said.

"You are always welcomed here for you are Heroes of Atlantis," Kida said.

"Thanks, we'll catch you later," Axel said as they head for an Atlantean craft using it to head back to the surface world.

Vexen looks on with disappointment yet with interest. "Demyx is so useless. Better he stay dead but with Roxas. His abilities are quite remarkable, he manage to adopt his power so well against Terra's magical might. This is worth further study," Vexen disappears into the darkness.

"Roxas, I manage to use Holy and put down the commander," Xion said.

"That's amazing, Master Ruby and Master Yen Sid would be happy about this," Roxas said feeling proud of her.

"Now Master Ruby can teach the next level of spells to me; this is so great," Xion feeling excited

Roxas looks over to the green haired girl feeling a sense of hope. "I just know it, Ventus. We will find you, your big bro will come and save you," Roxas and the others head off with them sealing up the four worlds' hearts for they head back to Divine Haven.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Girl with the Emerald Green Hair

It's been few hours since Roxas and others finish going through the four worlds and return back to Divine Haven. Terra is resting within a room inside Yen Sid's tower with Yen Sid, Roxas, and Ruby looking over her sleeping body.

"Remarkable, this girl is one of a kind. I have never seen an Esper Hybrid alive before," Ruby said as she uses a staff to scan the girl who seems to be about 16 years old about Ventus's age. "Thank you Roxas for turning in the crystal to the Arcane Academy of the Divine (A.D.D)" Ruby said.

"No problem; when is she going to wake up?" Roxas asked.

"She has taken a major beating but she should be fine. Just need some rest and hopefully we can get the information we need," Ruby said.

"Roxas, I must admit. You have done quite well for a Keyblade trainee," the old wizard gives his student some praise. "But you still much to learn before becoming a Keyblade Master," Yen Sid still having that stern look on his face.

"Yeah, I know. Axel took out the hooded assassin, the one I fought in Traverse Town. Those guys are pretty tough," Roxas remembered Larxene and Zero. "Also there was another girl in hood wielding a Keyblade," he said as Yen Sid's eyes have widened at this.

"Interesting, her master must be the leader of this group," Yen Sid said as far off within the ADD campus. Xion is in the library with the students going about their daily business.

"Hey there gal pal what's up?" a slender chocolate skinned Dark Elf appears with blue eyes, long pale violet hair that touches her back and a stands 5'4 tall wearing an black top, brown khaki shorts and sandal shoes.

"Oh hey Prishe, how are studies going?" Xion said reading a scroll on a new spell.

"Pretty well, so how was your field trip with Roxas," she asked.

"That wasn't a field trip; I wanted to help him find his younger brother," Xion said.

"So you two didn't do anything?" she asked egging Xion on as she blushes on her pale face.

"Well, I brush my chest against his arm," Xion said sheepishly as Prishe coos at this.

"I can smell the tension in the air," Prishe teasing her making the mage blush further hiding it behind a book.

"Kind of," Xion said with a quite tone.

"Hey Xion, I heard you came back," Xion catches a familiar tone of a girl to see another friend.

"Refia," Xion said as she spots a human female who is about the same height as Xion with her sporting red hair, blazing red eyes and light skin tone. She's wearing a white dress with a blue vest over it along with thigh high brown boots along with the cloak of a White Mage.

"So did you find Roxas's brother?" she asked as she pulls a chair besides her two friends.

"Nope but we did find a girl who is an Esper Hybrid," Xion said as Prishe is getting hyped up.

"Oh those are one of a kind. Anytime these are mention, they are either dead or part of some fucked up rituals," Prishe said.

"Hey Prishe, watch your mouth," Refia scolded her.

"What are you my mom, keep your granny panties now," Prishe snapped back as Refia sighed.

"Anyway, that's very true. Esper Hybrid is rare indeed and that Magicite is quite remarkable. From what the Masters have been saying, it belongs to a dead Esper named Phoenix," Refia said.

"The Fire Bird Esper, very interesting," Xion said as she closes the book for she brushes off her black pants. "We should check this out," Xion said as her and her two friends go off wanting to look at the crystal.

Meanwhile Aqua is looking around the school looking into classrooms where students work on spells and skills. "This school is quite impressive," she checks out an open field with students practicing magic.

"Oh Master Aqua, I didn't know you would come to our school," a tall young man said as Aqua turns around seeing a human male about 21 years old, silver hair and bright teal eyes.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hope Estheim, one of the masters of the A.D.D," Hope said.

"You are a bit young for a master," Aqua said.

"Are you a bit young to be a Keyblade Master," he replied.

"Noted," Aqua said feeling dumb about it as Hope show her around the campus.

"These kids will help protect the worlds from those who use Darkness for their own ends," Hope said as Aqua remembers the commander being consumed by his greed letting Darkness control him

"What do you do here Hope?" she asked.

"I'm part of the Research division on supernatural beings like the Espers. One of my friends is studying the crystal right now," Hope leads Aqua to the research center.

Meanwhile Terra is lying in her bed having a terrible nightmare. "Please I can't stop," Terra is struggling in her bed as she is on a battlefield using her magic to murder an entire army of soldiers. Terra is in her Esper form casting magic to wiping out whole groups with blood getting onto her fur.

One soldier has a machine gun firing at the young girl as her Esper form is making the soldier piss himself as the bullet bounce off Terra's magic shield. "You bitch, get away from me," the soldier's gun gets knocked out of his hands as Terra throws a flaming lance into his chest. The spell explodes with blood scatter across the grass with Vexen overlooking the battle.

"I'm impressed, you will make a fine tool for our plans," Vexen said as Terra is horrified as Vexen deforms into another vile person shirking a wicked laugh sounding like a crazed hyena.

"You will be my slave and destroy my enemies," the man said laughing at the bloodshed Terra has caused making her want to cry.

"Stop," Terra shouted as she rises out of the sheets. Confusion hits the young woman looking around the room seeing that the Keyblade Wielder didn't kill her. "I don't get it why am I still alive," Terra gets upright still remembering that wicked nightmare. "That man, I hope I never seen him again," she gets up and notices she is uncovered. "Oh no, where are my clothings," Terra looks over on the table seeing a new pair of clothings.

"Where am I?" Terra thought as she slips on a simple white bra and panties fitting to her slender feminine figure. She goes up to the mirror seeing her scars have disappeared on her belly and thighs, "My battle scars are gone."

She puts on a white top, long blue pleated skirt and black boots along with a hairpin that pulls her long curly green hair into a ponytail. "I never was given nice clothes before," she thought liking the outfit.

"Ah you're alive. Xion picked that outfit for you and it looks good on you," Ruby appears at the doorway. Terra jumps away as she backs against the wall looking frighten. "My dear don't be scared," she said.

"Who are you and did you kidnap me?" Terra is sadden she is in enemy hands but Ruby magically pulls up a chair putting a plate of food on the table.

"You must be hungry?" Ruby said as the teenager's stomach is growling loudly.

"Yeah, thank you but why are you being so kind to me, why not finish me off," Terra said feeling suspicious about her intent as she eats the slices of warm bread.

"Roxas has shown you mercy. He has sympathy for you," she said.

"I don't deserve it, I'm a monster," Terra said as she has those memoires of her killing those soldiers in cold blood like a wild animal. "I'm a bitch that needs to be put down," Terra is ready to cry at those dreadful memories.

"That's not true," Roxas comes into the room. "Don't say things like that. You were under their control; there was nothing you can do about it. Don't beat yourself up over it," he said.

"Well, what do I do now? Those people don't care about me," Terra feels abandoned as she feels lonely in this big world as Roxas offers her his hand.

"I know you have a right to not trust us but you can give us a chance. We will not use you like a weapon, we want to be your friend," Roxas said as Terra feels his intent is genuine. "Friends, Terra," Roxas said as Terra inches her tiny hand forward until she shakes his.

"A friend, that concept seems so foreign to me being alone for so long," Terra thought as her heart is at ease for she takes a deep breath.

"Terra, I need to know. Who did you work with?" he asked.

"Well, the group is called Organization 13. They wear hooded coats and search for the Espers for a secret project but I don't know more than that. They keep me out a lot of things," she said.

"Than do you know where is my brother?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Zexion has taken him to a World called the Land of Dusk. A mysterious place as I was told," she said as Ruby's eyes widen at this.

"The Land of Dusk," she said.

"What is the deal with that place?" Roxas asked.

"This place is ruled by a man named Drake who has a deep obsession with the Keyblade, Ven would be send to a place like that," Ruby said.

"Sounds pretty tough but we are up for it," Roxas said.

"I'm glad with your boldness but you must be prepared. Drake is a very powerful mage," Ruby said.

"I can come if you want me to?" Terra said as Roxas and Ruby look over to her.

"Are you sure my dear?" she asked.

"Yes, I did horrible things to many people and I want to make up for it. I want to join you and stop Organization 13," Terra said sounding very determined.

"Okay, welcome to the team," Roxas said. "I'll take you to the campus where Xion is at. Introduce you to her, she did pick out that outfit since your original was wreaked," Roxas said as Terra nods her head.

"Okay," she said as Roxas pulls her along heading out of the tower. "Who lives here anyway?" she asked.

"My master Yen Sid, one of the most powerful wizards in the known universe; he was once a Keyblade Master but he has since retired but still offers us guidance whenever we need it," Roxas said.

"What is he like?" she asked with curiosity getting the better of her.

"He is stern teacher but despite his gloomy face he does care about us and the worlds," he said as Terra feels jealous.

"You have someone who takes care of you but I didn't have anyone like that?" she said.

"You will soon, you can meet her friends too," Roxas said as they go towards the academy with Yen Sid looking from on top of his tower.

"Yen Sid, we manage to get the information out of the girl. Ventus is on the world of Mirage Arena," Ruby said.

"Contact Axel, he has the Gummi Ship getting its repairs," Yen Sid said.

"We are finally getting the bottom of this Organization 13," Ruby said.

"Yes, this Organization is quite troublesome. I will inform Eraqus of this," Yen Sid said. "I hope he is not involved or this will get more severe" he pondered.

Soon later, Xion and her two friends go into the research area where the crystal is being display to the students. A dark skinned rabbit like humanoid aka a Viera in a white lab outfit with her long white hair tied, "Okay everyone. Keep a good distance."

"Master Iris," Refia said as the tall yellow eyed Viera stumbles through her belongings.

"Hello you three; thank goodness you came back in one piece Xion," Iris said.

"So Teach, you learn anything more about the Esper?" Prishe said as Hope and Aqua appears within the area.

"Oh Master Hope and Master Aqua, how great to see you today," Xion said.

"Ditto but I was also curious about the Espers. Where did they come from?" Aqua asked.

"Well, there were powerful beings known as Scions who were basically the first Espers. The Espers and mortals like us treat them like gods. Like the Goddess Cosmo, she is a Scion. The Scions brought forth the rest of the other Espers," Iris said.

"What made the Esper almost get wipe out?" Aqua asked.

"Well, did you ever hear of the Esper Wars?" Hope asked as Aqua and the others beside Xion said no.

"It's the war that took place over a thousand years ago. It was started when lots of the Espers were threatened by a mysterious key, the Keyblade. A weapon that can bring peace to the worlds or complete ruin in its wake; such a weapon was frowned upon and they wanted to destroyed it along with anyone capable of using its power," Xion said as Iris continued.

"When the war ended, lots of the Espers were killed and turned into crystals, the Magicite or Magacite doesn't matter which, they mean the same. Which has the soul of that dead Esper for its good to powering machines or powering oneself with risk of course," Iris said.

"What's the risk?" Aqua asked.

"The subject would go insane with the massive magical energy surge when it's not properly secured," Hope said as they all look at the crystal. "That crystal will help power the A.H.F generator stored on top of the tower," he said.

"What do you mean A.H.F?" Aqua asked.

"It means Anti Heartless Field; it's the thing that protects the town from being invaded by Heartless since they can appear anywhere. It's kind of like the Atlantis's Heart of Atlantis which functions in a similar way," Xion said.

"Xion you seem to be studying," Hope gives her praises.

"Thanks, I've been working pretty hard," Xion said as Aqua looks at the crystal.

"Why would those hooded guys want something so destructive? I have a bad feeling about this," Aqua thought.

Roxas and Terra finally reach the campus as many people are staring at him in awe and envy. "Roxas, this is unnerving," Terra grips his arm not liking everyone staring at them.

"They know I train under Yen Sid which is a big deal around here," Roxas said.

"Indeed," Terra said as a group of teenagers approach them both.

"So it's the chicken wuss Roxas who has return from his big adventures," a tall guy with blond hair, a white trench coat, and a scar across his face.

"Seifer along with his two cronies Fuu and Rai; how about you pick on a Heartless so it can sweep your hearts away," Roxas taunted.

"Yeah very funny," Seifer brushes it off.

"Not funny," Fuu said as Terra looks at the girl with silver hair and red eyes having an uncaring look on her face.

"So Roxas, who's the new girl; you know," Rai demanded as Terra backs away getting closer to Roxas.

"What Roxas, that girlfriend of yours is getting boring? I think I can get a shot at her, so supple and juicy," Seifer thinking lustfully of Xion's body as Roxas is getting angry at this.

"Don't you dare talk about her like she is some piece of meat?" Roxas said.

"Who knows I would like to bend her over a table and make her my bitch," Seifer said as Roxas summons his Oblivion as Seifer takes out his Gunblade Hyperion.

"That is enough, you want a beat down," Roxas not liking this one bit as Seifer and his gang ready to fight.

"Without that Keyblade, you would be nothing," Seifer said as Roxas wanted to beat some sense into him for insulting his best friend.

"Guys, cut this out now," Hope appears with Aqua, Refia, Prishe and Xion. "You are not to fight in school unless it's in a combat training session," Hope scolded them.

"Fine, Roxas you're lucky the teacher bail you out of this one. Later chicken wuss," Seifer and his gang go away.

"Wow chicken wuss wasn't a good insult to begin with. He sounds like a goddamn 10 years old," Prishe said.

"Well, that ends that. Welcome back Roxas and I guess this is the Esper Hybrid we been told about from Yen Sid," Hope said.

"Okay everyone, this is Terra," Roxas said as Terra nervously waves at them.

"Hey there, my name is Aqua. Nice to meet you, it's funny I know a guy with the same name," Aqua wanting to shake her hand but Terra hesitate then grabs it.

"Terra, don't be frighten. We are friends here, your safe with us and I'm Master Hope. I'm one of the teachers here at A.D.D," Hope said.

"What's up Terra, my name is Prishe at your service," Prishe getting excited for a new friend.

"I'm Refia, please to meet you," Refia said.

"I'm Xion; I see your wearing the clothings I picked out for you. You like them?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you so much," Terra said as her fears of rejection are slowing fading away among the sea of happy faces who greeted her.

"Terra has agreed to help us and has given us the location of the Ventus. The Land of Dusk is where he is at," Roxas said.

"Gee, I wish I can go," Prishe said.

"So Terra, you want to hang out with us," Refia said as Terra nods her head. "Come on, we'll show you around," Refia, Prishe and Xion leads Terra away with Aqua, Roxas and Hope behind.

"You are going to need all the help you can get against the foes you are going to fight," Hope said as the day goes on for they are ready to leave on the Gummi ship.

"I can't believe we are going to find Ven. We are so close to getting him back," Xion said sounding excited with Roxas, Xion, Axel, Aqua and their new teammate Terra go on their final mission to get Ventus back.

"Ventus, I'm coming for you," Roxas thought as they fly off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Mad Elf

Terra is in the living quarters trying to control her magic as she conjures a small flame above her palms. "If I tame my Esper side, I can help them defeat the Superior and his wicked ambitions," Terra twisting the flames around her body as she catches the ball into her left hand.

"That's very impressive," Aqua comes into the room as she just wakes up from her sleep just wearing a blue top and light blue short shorts.

"Hey Aqua, I'm just practicing my magic," Terra gathers the energy into the fireball growing it bigger and then disburse it.

"So do you have a weapon?" Aqua asked as Terra shows her the wand that Hope gave her back at the school.

"He said that wands are better used for casting magic and I can use it as a blunt weapon if I need to," Terra feeling good about her new tool.

"Good, you don't like your sword?" Aqua asked.

"That's not my forte. I'm more potent with magic and fighting from a distance," Terra said as Roxas is at the corner of the area watching the girls talk hearing what Terra said.

"Strange, she was pretty deadly with a sword but I guess it had to do with her being mind screwed," Roxas said as Xion is on the couch reading a book about Espers.

"Hey Xion, what are you reading?" Terra is curious as Xion shows her the drawing in the book.

"It's the Esper Phoenix, isn't she beautiful," Xion said as Terra looks upon the picture as a flash of memory appears within her head making her get a headache. "Hey Terra, are you okay?" she sounded worried.

Terra can almost smell the burning corpses on the battlefield as she cut them down like pigs as she snaps out of her faze. "Oh nothing just more bad memoires," Terra said.

"We should get there in a few hours so take a nap Terra," Aqua said.

"Yeah, I will," Terra head back to her room.

"She seems to be getting better," Xion said.

"Yeah but I feel sorry for the poor thing," Aqua said feeling sympathy for her.

"Yeah," Roxas said as they get close to the chosen world.

Soon on the Land of Dusk, a bunch of Elites are inside Drake's castle which is close off to the common public. Drake is within the area talking up a storm with the rich folks with expansive wine and food layout on a bunch of tables.

"Well, we have a good selection of events and many more to bet on," a noblemen said to Drake as he appears as a middle aged blue skinned Elf wearing a fancy white suit.

"Of course," Drake said as his servants are tending his guest as he goes to the back of his castle to head inside his studies looking over the process of cloning Ventus' Keyblade. "Only a matter of time," Drake thought.

Meanwhile Roxas and the others land in the twisted looking forest with the air runs foul with the scent of rotten wood. "Oh man, this scent is overpowering," Roxas complained.

"The ground looks very dry," Xion bends onto her knee to see the ground is a deep shade of brown with the grass looking like they lack life as well.

"We need to find this Drake; there is a town in the far north we can get some info," Aqua said as they begin walking through the forest with the sky in a warm orange glow.

"The sky has a weird tint to it," Axel said.

"This place is in eternal dusk that's why it's called the Land of Dusk," Xion said.

"Gee always got to be the smarty pants," Axel teased.

"Xion is always a walking library," Roxas said as Xion playfully hits him on the arm.

"What does that mean?" Xion said lightheartedly as they laugh at this for they feel something is watching them.

Roxas looks up and sees a crow perched on a bench of a tree. "Weird looking bird," he remarked as he and the group goes off to the town with the crow looking on curiously with Drake controlling the animal with magic seeing them on his staff's crystal.

"Interesting, just like the superior told me. The boy would come for his young brother, no matter. The Heartless will deal with those pests," he thought as he goes to the young boy's cell to see Ven within his room.

"What do you want?" Ven said dismissing his presence.

"I'm glad to tell you that your dear brother and his friends are coming to rescue you," he said as he can see sparks of hope filling his blue eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Don't get your hopes up, my Heartless should take care of them," Drake said as he moves away.

"Roxas, be careful," he thought as he waits in his cell.

Back with Roxas and the others manage to reach the town to see no one is outside with many homes locked up. "Guess we are not getting the welcoming party," Axel said.

"Why isn't anyone outside?" Terra asked.

"Properly because of Heartless activities; we should ask around for Drake," Aqua said as they split up with them going to different houses with Terra flying above the building looking for anything useful.

Xion goes up to a door to knock on it to see a person crack open the door. "What do you want?" a man appears at the door.

"Well I need to know about Drake," she said as the man is disgusted by the name.

"Don't talk about him," the man closes the door on her Xion looking pondered about this.

"Why did he seem afraid," she thought as Roxas goes to the next house to see an Elf woman appearing at the door.

"Young man; what do you want?" she asked.

"I'm wondering where Drake is living at?" Roxas asked.

"Don't care," she tries to close the door but Roxas holds it.

"This is important, I need to know where he is," he insisted.

"Sorry can't help you," she shuts the door on Roxas.

Everyone comes back instead of Axel with everyone confused by the people's reactions. "People seem so fearful of Drake," Xion said.

"Might be something much bigger going on here in this world," Aqua said as Axel is at the doorstep of a bar.

"Guys, I found a guy who will talk to us," Axel said to lead them inside the bar with several people like Humans, Elves and Miqo'te resting and enjoying a good drink with good company.

Axel and the others sit with an older male Miqo'te at the table. "My boy, you didn't tell me you have nice looking girls with you especially the one in blue, killer curves on that one," the old cat flirted with Aqua looking at her womanly frame filling out her outfit pretty well.

"Okay old man, just tell us about Drake and stop ogling my teammate," Axel said.

"Okay fine, Drake's castle is in the far north. It's heavily guarded by those shadow creatures that popped up recently," the old man said.

"Heartless?" Roxas asked.

"So that's what they are called. Ever since they popped up, people are becoming more fearful of Drake who rules our world with an iron fist already. These monsters keep destroying towns and making people homeless, it's terrible while that bastard is seating in his chair watching personal fights with him and his elite friends watch in amusement," he said.

"Help, they have returned. The monsters had returned," a man screamed as several Heartless appear among them being Soldiers, Commanders and Neoshadows.

Roxas and the others go outside to see the Heartless wreaking the town as they draw out their weapons. "So this is the welcome party huh," Axel said to shoot a fireball at a Soldier to see it disappear into a cloud of black smoke.

"Balloonra," Xion summons a cluster of explosive water bubbles to send them out homing on their targets destroying the heartless with ease.

Aqua striking down Soldiers and Commanders with swings from her Keyblade to shoot fireballs to blast away at the enemy.

Roxas slashes at the Heartless to emit lightning through his Keyblade to slice a Neoshadow in half making it burst into dark liquid.

Terra gathers energy into her wand and calls down several Thundara bolts destroying groups of Heartless.

Axel kicks down a Neoshadow and slashes it with his weapons killing the monster. "Think that's all of them," Axel said as they felt a mini quake to see a large Heartless looking like a disfigured dragon hovering into the air to fire beams of darkness at the ground.

They dodge it but it creates a massive wave of energy to knock them back as well as blow out the windows from the buildings around them.

Meanwhile Drake is looking at the scene from his bird as he meets with Ven again after he has done another match. "How is the food?" he asked.

"Average at best," Ven said giving him a nasty look of disgust.

"You should be thankful because I can just give you bread and water but half dead fighters are boring to watch," Drake said with a devilish grin.

"What do you want?" he said not wanting him there.

"Oh I have good news, I'll let you see your brother," he said as Ventus has light in his eyes hearing about his brother.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course, seeing him getting killed by a powerful Heartless," Drake lets him see the crystal ball to see Roxas and the others fighting against the monstrous Heartless.

Roxas gets hit by the dragon's blast knocking him into a building. "Brother no," he screamed and Drake laughs at his pain.

"How amusing," Drake shoves the staff into the ground letting Ventus see the show before his eyes. "See as your brother and his friend will be devoured by my Dragon Heartless," he said.

"Guys, be careful," Ventus said wishing them luck as Roxas gets up off the floor with some glass covering him from the broken window.

"Look out," Xion and Aqua summon a barrier wall to block the incoming dark fire from the flying Heartless as Terra and Axel cast Firaga to shoot out twin balls of fire to head for the beast.

The Winged Dragon emits a large sphere around it to protect against the powerful attacks to then twist the sphere and unleashing torrents of energy to pepper the area destroying buildings in its wake.

"Guys, we should take this fight outside the city so no one else gets hurt," Terra shooting fireballs at it using its wings to deflect her magic away.

"Yeah," Axel said as he magically creates a sphere of flames to trap the Heartless letting it implode causing slight damage.

"How strong is this thing," Aqua launches chucks of ice slamming into the beast doing little damage. The Heartless chases after them with Terra flying up casting Gravity Mines making the compact spheres home in on the Heartless to collide with it knocking it back a bit with them all outside the town.

The monster swings its wing hitting Terra knocking her into a tree for it lands onto the ground.

"Ifrit," Roxas's body is surging with power for he rushes at the beast with his Key Gauntlets to pepper the beast with a volley of deadly flaming orbs to follow up with a powerful beam of fire to strike the beast.

He did some damage but the Heartless shakes it off to fire a beam of darkness at Roxas with him matching it with a fire ray of his own. The two attacks collide with both being even as the Heartless put more power behind its attack to overwhelm Roxas to hit him sending him flying across the forest.

"Damn it," Axel said as he, Aqua and Xion are using their best attacks for it swings its massive tail to knock them away with Terra looking at the beast in horror.

"I need my Esper Form; I need the strength to save Roxas's brother," Terra summons a barrage of tornados to slam into the Heartless following up with a strong Firaga spell scoring a hit.

The Winged Dragon has suffered damage but keeps on going to fire several concussive blasts from its maws punching Terra multiple times.

"Terra," the others shouted as Roxas tries to get up with Xion by his side seeing he's banged up to heal him with a spell.

Terra is a deep state of mind as the Heartless is about to finish her off. The monster lobs a large fireball and hits Terra engulf in a huge explosion.

"No, I can't let my friends down. Not now, not ever," Terra's body is cover in a bright light blinding everyone.

"What is that light?" Drake wondered as the light soon dies down seeing Terra in her Esper form. "What the hell?" he said genuinely confused by this.

Terra's blood is rushing with violent intent as she bares her razor sharp claws and her fangs. "Prepare for submission," Terra roars as she covers herself in a magic shield and flies across the sky launching barrages of Thundaga.

The beast gets hammered by the vicious assault as the others are surprised by the viciousness of the spells and the speed they are being casted.

Terra swiftly tackles into Heartless as she catches the beast's claw. Knocking it away leaving it open to be rip apart by Terra's claws and firing a powerful concussive beam propelling it backwards. "Firaja," Terra gathers a huge fireball into her palms and launches it at monster unleashing a massive explosion that rocked the whole area.

"Holy crap, did she use a level 4 Fire spell," Axel said.

"Yeah, only highly skilled masters like Yen Sid, Ruby, Eraqus and King Mickey can use spells higher than-ga spells which are only level 3," Xion said.

"Most impressive," Aqua said amazed by Terra's powers.

The Winged Dragon is standing within a large crater made from the explosion as it used a barrier which it barely survived that blast.

"Prepare to be sweep away, Aeroja," Terra uses her magic to morph the air around her commanding to whip up a storm blowing the Heartless into a nearby lake which is quite huge. "Now prepare for defeat, Thundaja," Terra conjures a massive bolt of lightning to hit the water which on contact vaporizes every trace of water within the now dry lakebed with the monster completely vaporized from the massive attack.

"Terra, you need to calm down," Terra thought as she is still hyped from the battle and growling viciously. "Calm down," Terra puts her mind at ease and reverts back to her human self feeling completely worn out.

"Damn, I think Roxas got lucky when he fought her before," Axel said.

"Indeed," Xion said to see Terra returns back as she gives her a big hug from Xion. "Wow Terra that was pretty amazing," Xion praised her.

"Yeah kid that was pretty sick out there," Axel said.

"You did outstandingly well," Aqua said.

Terra is getting bashful from all this praise as her cheeks glow bright red. "I was trying to do good for once," Terra said having a shy smile on her face.

"You did great but how did you access your Esper form anyway?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want to let you guys down and it just happened," Terra said.

"You did well regardless," Axel said.

"Thanks, let's go?" she asked as they all go forward as Drake watches in disbelieve seeing the Esper girl killed his monster.

"So Vexen's pet has appeared to grace my kingdom. Her Esper powers are impressive," he thought as Ven looks happy his brother and the other defeated the powerful Heartless.

"Don't get your hopes up kid; they have other horrors to fight before coming to save you," Drake said to walk away preparing for their arrival.

Back with the group heading north towards the castle; they go through a twisted forest with the soft glow of orange casting down onto them to see the castle just within reach.

"There it is, the lordship's estate," Axel joked as they approach the castle trying to find a way inside.

"So the Keyblade Wielders have come to my humble little home," Drake said as the bird is being used like a speaker.

"Drake I presume," Roxas said.

"Oh yeah and you must be Roxas. Ventus's older brother, he wants to see you," Drake said as Roxas is getting quite angry.

"Let my brother go you bastard," Roxas said.

"Sorry my boy, you have to go get him yourself," Drake said as Roxas enters Ifrit mode and leaps over the massive wall.

"Roxas!" Axel and Xion shouted as more Heartless appear with them drawing out their weapons.

"Don't die on us Ven, we are coming for you," Aqua thought as she strikes down a Shadow with Roxas jumping through the window to see Defenders and Soldiers guarding the hallways.

"Out of my way," Roxas rushes in and punches a Defender with it trying to block his blow but the force of the hit send it flying through a crowd of Heartless to fire a large fireball into the pileup to vaporize them into black mist.

The Defenders shoot balls of fire and ice to filling out the halls with Roxas dashing through the vicious barrages.

"Flare Twister," he pounds his fist into the ground for a torrent of swirling flames surrounds the Heartless and burns them into a crisp. "Ventus, where are you?" he shouted to run through the lavish hallways to bash his way through more enemies.

He goes into a room to see a layout of the castle to see the dungeons is a few floors above him. "Okay Ven, I'm coming," he thought to rush forward with the others going into the castle's courtyard to see more Heartless coming at them with Xion slicing up a Neoshadow.

"I wish Roxas didn't go off like that," Xion said as she blocks an incoming dark blast with a mystic barrier protecting her from the explosion.

"Is Roxas this rash?" Terra asked blasting a Heartless with a fireball.

"He can be but when someone he cares about is in danger. He jumps in without hesitation," Xion said as she performs Strike Raid with her blade cutting through groups of Shadows and Soldiers.

"He seems so brave," Terra said admiring that type of trait in Roxas for them to continue cutting through Heartless as Roxas finally gets to the desired floor to be yards away from his brother.

Ventus can hear the alert going off as the guards are rushing to defend the door but he hears them drop like flies. A big fire blast blows out the door with Roxas going up to his little brother giving him a hug.

"Roxas, I knew you guys came for me," Ven return the hug as Roxas feels overjoyed seeing his brother alive and well.

"No doubt," Roxas said as he sees a collar on his neck which he unlocks with his Keyblade by tapping it.

"Thanks, that thing disables my ability to use magic and my Keyblade," Ven summons his Wayward Wing Keyblade. "Come on, let's get this guy," Ven said as the two brothers head off to join with the others.

Ven and Roxas see the others through the window to jump outside for they dig their Keyblades on the wall to slide down to aid them in fighting off the increasing army of Heartless. They both see Axel, Terra, Aqua and Xion are destroying groups of enemies.

"Firaga," Terra dodges a barrage of energy missiles as she flings a large fireball slamming through hordes of Heartless. A flying Heartless tackles into Terra sending her crashing into Ven.

"Terra, are you okay?" Roxas asked as Terra is on top of Ventus.

"Yeah, something broke my fall," she said as she notices her chest is shoved in Ventus's face.

"Well, that was a pleasant landing," Ven said as Terra feels embarrassed for she quickly jumps off of him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she said trembling over her words.

"No problem especially with a pretty girl," Ventus said seeing the green haired girl having a blush.

"I wouldn't say I'm pretty," Terra feeling quite humble as an explosion knocks them back into reality.

"Fight now, flirt later," Roxas said as he unleashing torrents of light beams killing dozens of weaker Heartless as Ventus tears through enemies with his swift speed.

"Aerora," Ventus releases a blast of strong winds blowing the Soldiers away slamming into walls.

"Leviathan, lend me your magic power," Roxas's outfit turns blue and white with his eyes glowing ice blue. He wields his Keywand as he cast Flood unleashing a massive amount of water from thin air sweeping them away.

Terra flies up but gets hit with a powerful beam of energy as Roxas sees Drake on top of a pillar radiating power channeling it through his new Keyblade.

"So The Keyblade Wielders have come to my doorstep," Drake said as Roxas and the others look dumbfounded by what Drake is wielding in his hand.

"Drake, you have a Keyblade but how? That's impossible," Roxas said as Ven hangs his head.

"You should talk to Ventus about it," Drake said.

"Yeah, he was using me to copy data from my Keyblade to make a fake for himself," Ventus said.

"It's not your fault but nothing beats the original," Roxas said.

"Fools, you have no idea what storm is about to hit our shores. Master Xehanort has shown me the power the Keyblade can do; the power to save or ruin entire worlds in my hands. It's something I personally found interesting," Drake said.

"Wait a minute, Xehanort. The missing master, what does he have to do with this?" Roxas shouted.

"You will not live long enough to care boy," Drake gathers energy into his Keyblade and unleashes a wave of energy blowing everything in his path.

"Roxas, Drake is a powerful mage but with the Keyblade is increasing his magic," Aqua shouted.

Drake is firing magic bullets as Roxas is creating a barrier shielding him from the spells. "Firaja," Drake focuses a massive ball of fire and flings it at Roxas. The spell connects shattering through his defenses and greatly burning him. "You are supposed to be Yen Sid's student. How pathetic," Drake floats in front of Roxas and is about to strike him down.

"No," Terra goes in and blocks his slash with her wand. "You will not harm my friend," Terra shoves him away as power glows from her body.

"The Esper hybrid, Vexen should had put you on a leash," Drake tries hitting her but she fights back with a gravity spell lifting him in a purple energy sphere causing it to implode.

"I will never go back, I have friends now," Terra having fire in voice as she shoots a Firaga spell knocking the elf into a wall. "You need help Roxas?" Terra casts Curaga healing his burns.

"Thanks," Roxas said as he and Terra charges up their magic with Drake pulsing with darkness.

"Fools, behold my power," Drake empowers his Keyblade as he fires a large beam of darkness. Both Terra and Roxas shoot twin beams of energy. They collide into one another causing a large shockwave blowing everyone away with everyone coming in seeing this.

"Roxas," Xion and her group appears feeling the overwhelming power of their struggle.

Suddenly Drake's Keyblade is starting to cave in. "What is happening?" Drake's Keyblade is cracking and falling apart under the pressure of the magical contest.

Both Roxas and Terra release their magic into the beams and punch through Drake's spell. The twin beams hit the Keyblade cutting through it and right through Drake's chest.

"Impossible the Keyblade is broken," Drake flies backward and flops onto the floor with the remains of his Keyblade shattered beside him lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Alright mission complete, let's head back," Axel said as he calls back the Gummi ship with Xion and Aqua giving Ventus a hug.

"I'm so glad your back with us," Xion said.

"Ditto," Aqua said.

"You hung in there, glad your okay," Axel said rubbing his hair.

"Good to be back," Ventus said. "So what now?" he asked what their next move is.

"At least we found you and we focus on finding Terra," Aqua said.

"Yeah but Roxas that was crazy you were doing with that magic. Having those Espers would come in handy," Ventus said.

"Yeah, they help me out in a pinch," Roxas said as Terra sits on some steps where Roxas puts his hand on her tiny shoulder. "You did well out there Terra," Roxas said praising her efforts.

"Thanks but it's nothing, I wanted to do the right thing. Helping my friends," Terra said.

"That's how it's done," Roxas said.

"I learned from you to not hesitate when my friends are in danger," she said.

"That's good to know," he said as the Gummi Ship arrives for them to go inside to go off the world.

"So Terra I can drop you off back at Traverse Town with the others?" Axel asked.

"I want to stick with you guys, help you fight the Organization," Terra said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Axel said as Roxas and Xion are inside her room wanting to talk alone.

"You are so relaxed since Ven came back," Xion noticing his disposition has changed looking more like before.

"Yeah, I was all hyped up from worrying and it's such a relief off my mind. I can't do it without you or the others," Roxas said with the raven haired girl blushes from his kind words.

"My pleasure," Xion said as she feels very nervous with them both being alone away from the others. "Roxas, I want to tell you something," she said trying to gather her courage.

"Oh really shoot," he said getting close to her with Xion feeling his breathe.

"So warm," she thought with her head getting foggy and her pale face getting flush.

"Roxas I…," before she can say anything she feels Roxas's lips on hers with her body jolted with surprised yet pleased by this. The feeling his lips against hers was overpowering her senses with her body feeling like it's about to melt.

He pulls away with them both blushing. "Did I jump too soon?" Roxas asked with a nervous chuckle.

"No, you were right on point," she said.

"So you do want to be with me?" he asked holding her hand.

"Well… I guess…no I mean yes. I'm a bumbling idiot," Xion tripping over her words as her nervousness starts to kick in as her face looks like a tomato.

"Hey we will take it one step at a time, okay," Roxas said sounding tender cupping Xion's cheeks.

"Okay, I trust you," Xion said as her big blue eyes shine for they kiss once more for they return home to rest up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Festival of Light

It's been a few days since Ventus has been freed from the now dead Drake. Roxas and his friends are hanging out within the A.D.D's large outdoor swimming area where Roxas, Ventus and Xion are hanging out with Terra, Refia and Prishe.

"Man, this is so good with no Organization assholes in sight," Roxas said as he lays on a lawn chair only wearing black swim trunks with Ventus hanging out with Prishe with Terra practicing her swimming as Refia is with Xion in the dressing room.

"Gee, where is Xion?" Ven asked.

"She wanted to show something special for Roxas. He is going to get a big boner from it," Prishe said.

Refia comes out of the dressing room with a green one piece. "Roxas, your precious girlfriend is looking pretty cute," Refia moves out of the way with Roxas looking at Xion as he feels like his nose leaking blood.

"How do I look Roxas?" Xion asked as Roxas is amazed by her black bikini looking good against her shapely figure.

"Pretty hot," he said bluntly as his eyes leer at her soft looking curves especially her chest and hips.

"Thank you Roxas, I feel a bit nervous but I really like it and I wanted to show you," Xion said.

"Looking good Xion, wish I can have a nice bod like yours," Prishe said feeling a bit jealous as Xion fills out her bikini very well compare to Prishe who is quite thin.

"Well, you're still pretty Prishe," Xion said.

"As if, you're straight as a board," Ven taunted as he gets hit on the head by Prishe.

"Screw off Ven," Prishe said as Xion sits on the edge of the pool with Roxas next to her in the pool.

"Hey Roxas, you know. The Festival is coming up soon," Xion said kicking the water with her tiny feet as Ven sees Terra coming his way.

"Oh yeah, the Festival of Light; the big event happening in a few days," Roxas said.

"Hey Ventus," Terra said in a meek voice as she floats nearby him.

"Hey Terra, you look pretty in that," Ven said as Terra is wearing a green one piece bathing suit molding around her slender frame allowing him to see her nice legs. "Good legs by the way," he said.

"Thanks Ven, hey what is this Festival of Light about?" she said with a soft blush on her face.

"Well it's about celebrating the Goddess of Light Cosmo. The powerful Esper who once protects the universe long ago," Xion said.

"I would like to come with you guys, please?" Terra said as her big eyes widen making her adorable making it hard to say no.

"Yeah, we would love to have you there especially me," Ventus said as Prishe hits him on the head.

"How cute, flirting with Terra I see," she teases them.

"Leave the two alone, they are trying to bond," Refia said scolding her.

"Whatever," Prishe said.

"Hey Ventus, I wonder something. Where did you and Roxas came from?" Terra asked looking curious about this.

"Actually I don't remember anything before me and Roxas came to Divine Haven. I can't even remember my mother and father," Ventus said.

"That's very sad. I can vaguely remember my own folks, it's still a blur to me," Terra said.

"You will find out sooner than later," Ven said encouraging her.

"Yeah I know I will," Terra said.

Meanwhile within Organization 13''s base, Vexen is looking over Titan seeing his development is complete. "Superior, the artificial Esper Titan has been completed," he said via radio.

"Excellent Vexen, we need to deploy somewhere and test its abilities very soon," the Superior said.

"Sir, who are we going to replace Demyx with," Vexen asked.

"Well, Zero's twin sister is a good candidate. Her water magic is quite powerful; she will be a good assist. Also she is coming right now," the superior said as a dark portal appears with a Miqo'te woman dressed in a black coat with long silver hair tied in a ponytail.

"So you are the young woman the Superior has just told me about," he said.

"Yes, my name is Alice I will aid your cause," she said.

"Why are you aiding us?" Vexen said.

"I believe the universe is too filled with light and it must be downsized. The Superior wants to restore balance, I can help with that," she said.

"At least you are on the same page with our goals, my dear. Your first mission will be to go to Divine Haven and kidnap the princess. We need to verify if she is one of them who hold the keys to our success," he said.

"As you wish," the woman said as she disappears into the dark portal with Vexen looking at a series of tubes.

"What about our little magical soldier?" Vexen said looking at the test tube with a slender blond woman floating in green liquid as her wounds are being healed from her last mission.

"Her time will come to fight Roxas will come soon," Superior said.

In a few days, the whole town was in deep celebration as the Festival of Light with Xion and Terra are preparing for the outing with the brothers. Xion is helping Terra with her hair by brushing it, "I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't worry, just be yourself and have fun. Ven and you will have a good time," she said.

"If you say so," Terra said as they go out of the Xion's room with their dates waiting outside of Yen Sid's tower.

"So Ventus, you like Terra right?" he asked.

"Yeah why you asked?" Ven asked.

"Just be careful around her and don't do anything stupid like grab her ass," he said.

"Maybe I could," Ventus said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm not joking," Roxas said as the girls came out appearing in their fancy outfits.

"What do you think boys?" Xion said as Roxas looks amazed as the mage is wearing a black dress, white shoes and long purple gloves with her short black hair nice and straight.

"You look awesome," Roxas said.

"You look pretty good too," Xion said as he is wearing a black shirt with a white and black checkered jacket, grey pants and white shoes.

"What about me Ven, do I look good?" Terra said sheepishly as she is wearing a blue blouse, a white miniskirt with white pantyhose and light blue shoes along with her long green hair looking very curly.

"You look great, how about me?" Ven asked as Terra thinks Ventus looks pretty cute with a yellow shirt, black jeans and grey sneakers.

"You look good Ven, I hope we'll have a good time," Terra said feeling excited about their date.

"Okay, we should get going," Roxas said as the four teenagers head to go to the festival.

Roxas and the others, they split up and enjoy the festival. Terra is amazed by the sights of her surroundings. "It's so colorful and everyone is so lively," Terra said with bright food stands, balloons flying above and people chatting away without a care in the world.

"Yeah, it seems better than the last few ones before," Ven said.

"Is there anything special going on today?" she asked.

"Well there is a parade coming up soon where the princess greets the crowds," he said.

"A princess?" she asked feeling confused.

"Yeah, her name is Lenna Charlotte Tycoon. The second daughter to the ruler of this world," Ven said.

"Second what happened to the first daughter?" Terra asked feeling curious.

"She disappeared years ago from what Axel told me. Not the type to be sitting on her butt all day," Ven explained as they sit on a bench to watch the display of acrobats performing daring stunts in the park area. "Hey I'll get us some funnel cake, I'll be right back," Ven goes away to the food stand as Terra noticed some unpleased faces.

"Well, well the green haired bird has come back to grace us with our presence," Seifer is behind her with Fuu.

"Loser," Fuu said as Terra jumps out of her seat.

"Hey you three, are you enjoying the festival?" she asked feeling a bit uneasy around them.

"Pretty lame," Fuu said dryly.

"Kind of too joyish for my taste," Seifer said.

"Well, that's too bad," Terra wants to go away as Seifer grabs her wrist. "Ouch, your harming me," Terra said trying to get out of his grip but he was too strong for her.

"You look quite there, you have beautiful legs," Seifer leers at her soft slender legs molded around her pantyhose.

"Don't touch me," Terra slaps him across the face as he decks her in the face.

"You bitch," Seifer cursed at her as Terra feels very afraid of him.

"Stop it Seifer," Ventus appears behind Terra with his Keyblade Wayward Wind pointing at his back.

"Ventus," Terra goes up to him and clings to his arm.

"You okay?" Ven feeling concerned seeing she has a big bruise on her left cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Pretty low bullying a person smaller than you and a girl no less," Ven said holding Terra closer to him.

"Fine, we'll let you go on a date with the freak," Seifer said as his words put a bit of a sting in Terra's heart as he leaves them alone.

"A freak," Terra said in a weak voice.

"Don't listen to him, he's a big jerk," Ventus said.

"But Ventus, he's right I'm not normal. Will you stop liking me if I turn into my Esper form," Terra said as he gives her a hug catching the green haired girl off guard.

"Of course not, I'll still like you," he said as Terra returns the hug.

"You keep your word on that Ven," Terra said as Ventus has a plate of funnel cake. "You got the cake," she said thinking it looks so yummy.

"We can share it together while we watch the performers," Ventus hands her a fork as they eat the funnel cake while enjoying the day.

Elsewhere Roxas and Xion are on a bench waiting for the parade to come by with them both eating cones of ice cream. "This would be a pleasant day for a parade," Xion said seeing the sun high in the sky.

"Yeah with a beautiful woman by my side," Roxas flirted as Xion has rosy cheeks on her pale white face.

"You're so sweet," Xion gives her knight a kiss as they briefly exchange saliva.

"You have nice kisses," Roxas said with his heart beating fast.

"Ditto," Xion said giving a warm yet reserved smile.

"Look at these lovebirds," a loud familiar voice can be heard over the crowd as Xion's dark elf friend appears.

"Oh hey Prishe, how are you enjoying the festival," Xion asked.

"It's pretty damn good. There was this stand that had delicious breadsticks, I got you guys a stick each," she pulls out a box with a stick for each.

"Thank you," Xion said taking a bite out of it making her squeal. "So good," she said with a beam.

"The parade is about to start," Prishe said.

On the parade floats, the fair princess of Divine Haven is sitting on a mini throne on the first float going through the streets of the city with her subjects cheering for her.

"Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy the festival," Lenna waves to her people as she has a hint of sadness deep within her heart. "I wish Faris was here, I bet she's on some crazy adventures when she ran away from home," she sighs trying to put on a brave face in front of everyone.

Her guard picks this up and goes to comfort her."What troubles you my princess?" she asked.

"Sorry Beatrice I miss my dear sister," she said.

"I know but you must put on a brave face for the crowd," she said.

"I know, I hope she is okay out there," she thought.

Alice is on top of a roof seeing her target who is short about 5'1, short pink hair and slender in build who is wearing elegant white dress.

"There is the Princess, let's hope she is one of them," Alice draws out her katana and she leaps onto the float with cat like grace to be right in front of her. "Okay Princess, you are coming with me," she said with flat yet vicious tone.

"Who are you?" Lenna said feeling fear from the powerful looking woman as her guards jump onto the float to protect her along with Beatrice.

"Fools," Alice engage the guards as her swift slashes cutting through several bodies with blood scattered across the float

Beatrice draws out her sword as Alice traps her in a water bubble to send her flying away Alice stares down Lenna who is frighten by this with the large amount of blood on her dress.

"Why me, why do this?"Lenna pleaded.

"Because my dear, you could be the key to the Superior's plans," she said as Roxas and the others arrived.

"Princess Lenna, we are coming," Ventus shouted as Alice looks straight at Roxas.

"So the Keyblade Wielder with the Espers has come but I have to take princess to a spot to verified if she is one of them," Alice knocks the girl out as she slings her over her shoulder with

Roxas and others jump on top of the float but it was too late for Alice disappears into the darkness. "We should be able to trace where that portal is going towards," Prishe casts a spell which will let them pinpoint where the assassin is going.

"Well anything?" Roxas asked.

"She is still on the world, follow me," Prishe said as they go out of the town towards the forest.

Alice is teleports to the ruins far away from the town to lay the princess down, "Vexen. I have gotten the target," she said via telepathically.

"Good, check her heart to see if she is one of the maidens," Vexen ordered.

"Okay," Alice pulls out a small machine to scan over her heart seeing if there is any darkness within it.

Prishe and Ventus are the first to arrive at the scene. "Man those guys are such slowpokes," Prishe said as both of them are right behind her. "Hey pussy, let go of the princess," Prishe calling out the cat woman.

"Careful, that loud mouth of yours can get you killed," Alice casts a spells as she sends out multiple explosive bubbles as the two are dodging her magical attacks.

"Holy Burst," Prishe casts several balls of light to rain down on Alice. Ventus grab the princess and get her safe, the others such is here shortly," Prishe said.

Alice summons a shield to protect her from the swarm as she turns her sword into her shotgun spread energized pellets which explode on contact.

"Holy shit, she is packing some heat," Prishe said as Alice swiftly closes in and slashes at the dark elf.

The little elf evades her attacks as she delivers a strong kick. Alice blocks it with her shotgun but the sheer force of the impact launches her across several feet away.

"What the hell?" Alice is honestly surprised by the little runt's impressive amount of strength.

"I use magic to boost my amazing strength; guess 50 years of practice is getting put to good use," Prishe kicks off several branches off trees and launch with precise hits. Alice dodges and blasts the limbs apart with her shotgun as she transforms her gun back into her sword.

While the two women clash Ventus sneaks to grab the young princess and take her to safely, "Princess, are you hurt?"

"Your Ventus right, Yen Sid's student," Lenna said.

"Yeah, I'm here to rescue you," Ventus said.

"Thanks," Lenna said as both of them go to a safe position with Prishe ducking under the blade of the assassin and punches her right in the breasts making the women wince in deep pain.

"Damn it," Alice said as her ample chest is in pain with the elf laughing at her.

"Not my fault your big tits are in the way," Prishe let's out lightning fast jabs with Alice trying to block her assault.

"Stopga," Alice freezes the Elf in place with her chest pains weighting her down. "Damn, that was a mean punch," Alice sees her target has disappeared and the others have arrived. "I underestimated you Elf, not happening again," Alice vanishes through a dark portal.

Roxas and others came to their aid but it was too late with the princess pretty secured.

Shortly after Ventus and Roxas resort the royal back to her castle. "Thank you once again for saving me," Lenna said.

"No problem," Ventus said.

"If I need you again, I'll be sure to call," Lenna goes back into her castle

"Princess, are you okay?" Beatrice asked sounding very worried.

"Yes, these two helped me," Lenna said.

"I'm greatly for you aid," Beatrice said as she along with the others guards as the brothers go back to the tower.

"What a bother, the festival was ruined but it was fun while it last," Ventus said.

"You and Terra enjoy the festival?" he asked.

"Yeah, it went very well but Seifer was being an asshole to Terra," he said.

"Seifer always have been a troublemaker," Roxas said as Aqua is with Eraqus and Yen Sid within the old wizard's tower.

"Aqua, we need you and the others to locate Terra. His mission was to seek clues to the whereabouts of Xehanort," her master said.

"Drake did mention Xehanort when he was told by him about the Keyblade," Aqua said.

"Quite disturbing, there are four worlds Terra went to. The information is in your Gummi ship's computer," Eraqus said.

"Of course, I will get Terra back," Aqua said as she leaves with the two masters looking worried.

"This is troubling, Drake gaining the knowledge from Xehanort," Yen Sid said.

"It is, I hope Terra isn't in any trouble but I have a terrible feeling he is," Eraqus said as Roxas and the others next quest is about to begin.


End file.
